Twitter Wars
by AvengersBarnes
Summary: Steve is out getting groceries and Bucky is bored. So Bucky decides to spent some time exploring the internet and discovers twitter; it's a PR nightmare!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... This was posted on Tumblr under the same name. In parts of about 300 words so there's a few line breaks which indicates separate parts. It might seem a bit disjointed but I wanted to start putting it all together on here. It was based on this prompt: 'Bucky (without the winter soldier programming) discovering modern day technology' (Just imagine Bucky never fell off the train and was with Steve when he crashed) by ladyvictoriadiana on tumblr**

* * *

Bucky sat staring at his computer. Steve was out buying food for their new apartment in Brooklyn. Tony Stark, Howard's son, had sent them all sorts of strange technology. The television took up almost an entire wall. It was like watching real life, nothing like the pixellated blurry screen of his time. Then there were the hologram calls that Stark was so fond of. Bucky threw the small device across the room the first time Tony called. They were adjusting pretty quickly though. Having Howard as a friend meant they weren't as clueless as they probably should have been. Bucky was fond of the internet. He'd spent hours on Wikipedia looking up their history and science and everything they'd missed. He was amazed how almost everything was accessible now. He was a little disappointed the cars didn't fly. Howard had promised it was only a few years away. Tony had laughed at that and promised to work on something for him and Steve. Bucky hoped it would be two wheels rather than four. He opened one of the apps on his Stark Phone. 'Twitter'. Tony had already set him up an account. He browsed through the site. It appeared to be just people talking about life. Easy. He could do that.

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

SteveGRogers is getting groceries. I'm bored. Internet is pretty cool though

He pressed send. Almost instantly his phone started buzzing. Everyone wanted to know what it was like living with Captain America and why they were living together. Bucky stared in shock. it was so fast! He smirked as he realised the power he held in his hands, scrolling through some of the really stupid pictures he had of Steve. He found one of him asleep on the couch with a book on his chest. Perfect!

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

Living with SteveGRogers is like living with an old man. If you don't get him to bed on time he passes out on the couch.

His notifications shot through the roof. The internet was crazy. This was gonna be so much fun! His phone buzzed again.

 **Captain America** SteveGRogers

SergeantBarnes I'm moving out. I hate you. Jerk.

Attached was a picture of Bucky with his mouth full of marshmallows. He chuckled. This was war Rogers.

* * *

"Sir, you might want to have a look at this?" Jarvis projected a screen in front of Tony. He scowled as he took in the information. Pepper was going to kill him for introducing the old men to twitter. It was a PR nightmare.

"Thanks J. I'll see what I can do." He swished the screen away and pulled up twitter on his phone.

 **Tony Stark** therealironman

SergeantBarnes SteveGRogers Since when did two 100 year old men have twitter? Also how do you have so many followers already! #tonystarkisthetwitterking

Ok so maybe that wasn't the best way to handle it. "Jarvis. Can you order Pepper some of her favourite wine and chocolates? Scratch that. Disable my access to the lab for 24 hours." His girlfriend was tough to buy for. He figured time away from the lab would probably be best suited to apologise for this one.

"Tony! What did you do?" Pepper shrieked from upstairs. Tony winced. Hellfire was about to ascend. "Tony! Twitter? Really? Do you know how many people I know have on the internet and phones to the media to try and control this twitter war. The pictures are going viral. I have the Sun asking if Barnes and Rogers are gay. I have three bloggers of tumblr trying to contain it. You just had to stick your nose in it!" Tony was regretting disabling his access to the lab. He needed his safe haven back. He had to wonder at Pepper though, the tweets had only been going back and forth for about 20 mins and she was completely on top of the situation. He'd only just found out it was happening. His phone buzzed and he pulled the notification up in front of him as a projection so Pepper could see.

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

therealironman Suck it Tony! Me and SteveGRogers are now the twitter kings. #stuckyrulestwitternow

"Tony!" Pepper cried in exasperation. Tony laughed. He wondered where they'd learnt about the term Stucky. Tony really needed to restrict their internet privileges.

* * *

 **Fox News** FoxNews

SergeantBarnes SteveGRogers Two men living together in the 21st Century has more implication than the 1940s. What do you say about the rumours surrounding your relationship? What is Captain America's view on the progression of gay rights?

 **Pepper Potts** PepperPotts

FoxNews Captain America and Sergeant Barnes will not be answering those questions. Please contact me via Stark Industries to arrange an interview.

Bucky sat curled up in the arm chair in their apartment. Steve was in the kitchen heating up some popcorn for their movie night. He scrolled through his twitter feed. It wasn't the first tweet to ask them about their relationship and it probably wouldn't be the last. Pepper and her team had directed them to ignore all tweets asking them about it but Bucky was bored. Why couldn't he express his views? That what twitter was for wasn't it?

"Stevie" He whined as he heard the ping of the microwave. "They are asking if we're gay again!"

Steve chuckled as he walked back in the room. Bucky put on his best pout and handed Steve his phone to have a look. Steve sat by his feet and started up the movie. They were watching Back to the Future. Tony insisted they needed to watch it. "We could tell them we're not gay. It wouldn't be a lie." Steve muttered as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Or we could tell them to suck it. You know it's not illegal now." Bucky ruffled Steve's hair and grabbed some popcorn.

"I know Buck. Habits die hard though." He started tapping something out on Bucky's phone and Bucky scowled. That was his Twitter account not Steve's.

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

Bucky needs to learn not to give his phone to SteveGRogers. You say I'm the stupid one.

A photo of Bucky mid-battle was attached. It was not a pretty one. Jarvis had snapped the photo via the Iron Man and Bucky had just been hit by a Chitauri blast. Steve had been terrified at the time but Bucky had healed up now so it was pretty funny.

"Steve! Gimme my phone. What did you do you stupid Punk?" The popcorn went flying as Bucky launched himself at Steve. He ended up pinning the blond super soldier to the floor. Bucky smirked and placed a quick kiss to Steve's lips before grabbing his phone and taking a quick snap of Steve on his back.

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

SteveGRogers. Who's stupid now? Punk.

Bucky attached the photo and posted. Steve looked flushed and his hair was sticking out from where Bucky had been running his hands through it. Bucky realised far too late that the picture was one step away from outing them.

 **Tony Stark** therealironman

SergeantBarnes SteveGRogers That's it! No more internet for the super soldiers.

And with that Bucky and Steve's phone both shut down. They just grinned at each other. The movie forgotten.

* * *

"Tony, we have got to stop them. Half the world thinks Captain America and Bucky Barnes are in a relationship. My PR team are in overdrive!" Pepper stormed into the game room. Tony personally thought it was hilarious. The amount of embarrassing pictures of both men going around the internet was Tony's new favourite thing. It was stressing Pepper out though so he'd cut their internet access on their phones.

"Have you considered that they might actually be?" Tony quipped. From what his dad had told him about the super soldiers, they were always inseparable. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if they ended up coming out. That last picture Barnes had posted was particularly suspicious.

"You think?" Tony nodded. "Well we can handle it better than this twitter mess. I'll call a news conference and give them a chance to discuss their relationship. Platonic or otherwise." Pepper gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the lab. She was already on the phone as she left. God he loved her. He didn't tell her that enough. In line with the current mood of the day he pulled up twitter on his phone.

 **Tony Stark** therealironman

PepperPotts is the best thing to have ever happened to me. You all wish you had a girlfriend this amazing. This is one playboy philanthropist that is off the market. #shestheone

It was soppy but hopefully it would stop some of the rumours about them breaking up every other day.

 **Captain America** SteveGRogers

therealironman PepperPotts Wow Tony. I had no idea you were such a romantic. #tonystarkiswhipped #pepperony #ishipit

Tony stared at his phone in disbelief. Cap had obviously been reading far too much on the internet since they pulled him out of the ice. What did 'I ship it' even mean?

"Jarvis. Explain this." He pointed to the hashtag in confusion.

"Shipping sir. It's an internet term where a person becomes invested in someone else's romantic relationship. According to Urban Dictionary it means 'A verb used to describe the action of wishing for two people to enter a relationship'" Tony gaped at the projection in front of him. The fuck was Cap doing on that side of the internet.

 **Tony Stark** therealironman

SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes Didn't I cut off your internet? Where did you learn about shipping? Do I even want to know? How do you have over 10 million followers each?! #whydoievenbother #tonystarkisthetwitterking #stuckysucks

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

therealironman Internet cafe life! You're just jealous because it took you years to get to 10 million. #Stuckyrulestwitter #ironmansucks #sorrynotsorry

A picture of both Steve and Bucky at an internet cafe holding paper coffee cups was attached to the post. A bright rainbow flag was strung out in the background. Tony couldn't help but think that was deliberate. These two were going to be the death of him. How on earth did dear old dad cope?

"Tony!" Tony winced as his girlfriend yelled up the stairs. How did he keep making this worse?

* * *

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

What do you say when SteveGRogers sneezes?

…

GOD BLESS AMERICA! #Imsopunny #Stevehasahilarioussneeze

Rhodey chuckled as he scrolled down his phone. It had been a week since Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes discovered twitter. It was his new lunch break entertainment. The two men clearly needed a hobby because they had far too much time on their hands. Pepper was tearing her hair out and Tony only seemed to be making it worse.

 **Captain America** SteveGRogers

Did you know SergeantBarnes once almost jeopardised an entire mission because he fell out of a tree?

Attached was a video of a Red Panda falling out of a tree and Rhodey hit reply instantly.

 **James Rhodes** WarMachineRox

I always thought Bucky looked more like a raccoon than a Panda if I'm honest.

 **Captain America** SteveGRogers

Did you know SergeantBarnes once almost jeopardised an entire mission because he fell out of a tree?

He wasn't as twitter famous as the Avengers but it made him laugh. His phone buzzed as he got a notification. He grinned as he pulled it up.

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

SteveGRogers WarMachineRox Fuck you!

Rhodey almost choked on his sandwich earning him a funny look from a nearby Sergeant. He couldn't even begin to explain. So he apologised and went back to scrolling. It was mind-numbing but it was the only peace he got during the day so he didn't mind. He actually really looked forward to switching his brain off for the 30 minutes he got for lunch.

 **Captain America** SteveGRogers

SergeantBarnes Is that an offer? Don't make promises you can't keep Sergeant Barnes.

Rhodey stared. Oh hell no! He was not getting mixed up in the middle of this. The media speculation was wild around these two. They hadn't officially come out but they also weren't hiding it. Rhodey would be more shocked if they came out as straight than gay. He was staying out of it. If only to avoid Pepper's wrath.

 **James Rhodes** WarMachineRox

SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes I'm out! You win. Offer declined! #neverinterferingagain #definitelyaraccoonthough

He shook his head in despair and tucked his phone back into his pocket. Glancing up at the clock he realised his lunch was up. Time to get back to work. Twitter would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Bucky was bored. Steve was out visiting some important politicians that Bucky hadn't bother to learn the names of. They wanted Captain America, not Steve and Bucky. His phone started ringing in his pocket. Bucky scowled, the only people that rang him were Steve and the other Avengers.

"This is Barnes." He picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Sergeant Butt Face." Barton's voice came from the other end. Bucky rolled his eyes. The Avengers's other sniper and resident disaster spy.

"Bird man. What's up? Lucky got out again?" Bucky was often called to help retrieve Clint's mess of a mutt when he managed to escape the tower.

"No. He ate too much and passed out Tony's bed. Turn the TV on. You're welcome." Barton said mysteriously and hung up. Bucky was curious by nature so he turned on the television. Steve's face was on the screen. He looked furious. Bucky pulled up twitter trying to catch up on what had happened.

"So. Captain America. Are you saying you are in support of gay rights?" Some news anchor was probing Steve on the television. Bucky grinned. This was going to be good.

"Absolutely. To clarify your ridiculous questions. Yes, I support the black lives matter campaign. Yes, I think that transgender people should be able to use whatever bathroom they want. Yes, I think that LGBT plus people should be able to get married. Yes, I support equality between all humans. No matter what! If I had known that people were using my image to promote racism and homophobia and ridiculous ideals of 'The American Way' then I would have told them to fuck off" Steve was bright red with rage. He was visibly shaking.

"Captain! Sorry folks. We apologise for the language used by Captain Rogers." The Anchor tried to recover the interview but it was too late. Steve had stormed off stage unable to contain himself. Bucky rolled his eyes. He'd always be that small kid from Brooklyn.

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

SteveGRogers You tell em Stevie! They can go fuck themselves if they think Steve Rogers will stand for that.

 **Captain America** SteveGRogers

SergeantBarnes Thanks Buck. I love you. #tiltheendoftheline

Bucky blushed. They'd talk about coming out but hadn't found the right time. This was perfect.

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

SteveGRogers I love you too #tilltheendoftheline

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I've been blown away by the support for this story so far on both tumblr and Ao3 so I thought it was about time I posted it here. I really love writing this. It's my favourite. Come talk to me on tumblr avengersbarnes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! So just a warning for this chapter. There are homophobic slurs used but they get shot down very quickly. The Avengers are very much not homophobic.**

 **Also someone asked why Pepper is so worried about the boys being gay. I don't why I couldn't see it properly to respond but I will now. Pepper was worried about them coming out as gay on social media without having prepared a Public Relations game plan. It's still not easy for celebrities to come out without worrying about how it could affect their careers so Pepper wanted to have oversight on that so she could manipulate the way the media, such as fox news in this story, published the private lives of the team. As you can see by the end of the last chapter see has given up and is fully supportive to Steve and Bucky. I hope that makes sense?**

 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fox News** FoxNews

Rumours are flying around America's national icons SteveGRogers and SergeantBarnes as they confess their love for each other on twitter. It's led to a viral online debate of whether they love each other like brothers or spouses. The Avengers' spokesperson has yet to comment. Fox News firmly votes #stuckybromance

 **Stucky Daily** Stuckyismylife

How anyone can see the looks between SteveGRogers and SergeantBarnes as anything but romantic completely blows my mind. Those boys are in love! #stuckyromance #Stuckyrulestwitter #makeitgay

 **The Real Captain America** StevenRogers

I'm not gay. Homosexuality is wrong. Does anyone even remember it was illegal in the 40s? #Stuckybromance

 **The Real Bucky Barnes** JamesBarnes

Sorry to disappoint folks but you have all been duped by fake accounts. Real Soldiers aren't gay StevenRogers and I are brothers in arms #Stuckybromance

Clint Barton almost choked on cookie crumbs as he scrolled on his Stark Phone. He glanced over at the two super soldiers who were engaged in making out on the sofa and back at his phone. He noticed the two 'real' accounts were not verified, thank god! Still he knew Steve and Bucky would throw a fit if they were actually paying attention to the Twitterverse. Steve and Bucky had been pretty private in their relationship until Steve had accidentally snapped on live TV. Since then they'd been enjoying in the PDA they were finally allowed in the new century, much to the annoyance of the other Avengers. He took a quick snap of the super soldiers and with some quick editing he posted the photo. He was rather proud of the glowing rainbow he'd added over their heads.

 **Clint Barton** cawcawmotherfxcker

StevenRogers JamesBarnes hate to break it to you but I think Captain America and Sergeant Barnes didn't get the memo SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes #Stuckyromance #stuckybromancecansuckmydick #notanofferbarnes #Stuckyrulestwitter

He attached the photo with a grin. That would clear things up a bit, well, a lot.

 **Pepper Potts** PepperPotts

cawcawmotherfxcker Clint Barton. The Avengers had one order. Do not engage! Coffee privileges are suspended bird boy. #Idontgetpaidenoughforthis #stuckyromance #ifyoucantbeatthemjointhem

 **Clint Barton** cawcawmotherfxcker

PepperPotts Aww noo. Coffee! #oops

* * *

Steve looked around the room nervously; there were cameras everywhere. Pepper had set up a twitter Q & A session for the Avengers so she could finally reign in the twitter spree. They were filming the entire session for a video. It reminded Steve too much of the USO tour in the 40s. Bucky gave him a nudge, Steve glanced up and smiled at his boyfriend. He couldn't believe he could finally say that out loud. Steve brushed his lips over Bucky's just as the camera started rolling; Stark was first to take advantage of the moment

 **Tony Stark** therealironman

Less than a minute into the Q&A and SteveGRogers and SergeantBarnes are already sucking face. Save us all #AvengersQuestionTime #stuckysucks

Tony attached a picture of their kiss. Bucky flipped him off and kissed Steve's cheek which was getting redder by the second.

 **Peter Parker** IronStan

therealironman Hi Mr Stark! You really inspire me. You and DrBanner are the reason I want to become a scientist when I grow up. Who inspired you in life? #AvengersQuestionTime #tonystarkisthetwitterking

All of the Avengers smiled at that one. Bruce and Tony had a quick discussion about it and it was decided that Tony would answer first.

 **Tony Stark** therealironman

IronStan Hi Kid! Awesome handle. I'd say my Dad. He was a terrible father but that only made me want to be better than him in everything. #AvengersQuestionTime #tonystarkisthetwitterking #Peterismynewfavourite

 **Bruce Banner** DrBanner

IronStan Hi Peter. Thanks for asking. One of my first heroes was Dr Erskine. His work with the serum really inspired my research into gamma radiation. Also DrRoss for supporting me everyday since the Incident #AvengersQuestionTime

 **Elizabeth Hart** MissSunshine97

Hi… I was wondering. SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes when did you realise you were gay? #AvengersQuestionTime

Bucky's hand found Steve's under the table as the Avengers launched into a discussion about LGBT rights. Tony talked about how he realised on a very drunk night at Uni that he was something called pansexual. Steve was still in awe with how much the world had changed whilst him and Bucky and been in the ice.

 **Captain America** SteveGRogers

MissSunshine97 Hi Elizabeth. Well I'm not sure I am gay. I love Bucky but I loved Peggy too. I think it's called bisexual? But I realised it when all my sketches were of his eyes. #AvengersQuestionTime

He pulled Bucky into a kiss and snapped a quick selfie to attach to his reply.

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

MissSunshine97 Hiya. Well I fell in love with an idiot named Steve and never looked back. #AvengersQuestionTime

Steve blushed as he saw what photo Bucky had attached to his tweet. It was a faded photograph from Steve's shield file from before the serum. It was the Steve Rogers the world always forgot, everyone except Bucky that it.

* * *

Bucky was getting grumpier by the second. Pepper's team were vetoing the tweets they were allowed to answer but it didn't mean they couldn't see them coming through.

 **Brock Rumlow** XCrossbonesX69

I think it's about time SteveGRogers stepped down as Captain America. We don't need no faggots being America's icon. #AvengersQuestionTime

 **Jonathan Smith** Hydralife46

SteveGRogers and SergeantBarnes need to stop pushing their relationship and gay agenda. therealironman must be so embarrassed #AvengersQuestionTime

"Barnes?" Tony throw a paper ball at him to get his attention. "You doing alright?"

Bucky blinked and looked around. The others were all staring at him in concern. Bucky looked down at his hands, his knuckles had gone white from gripping Steve's hand so tight.

"Stevie! I'm so sorry!' He flung both arms around his boyfriend and buried his face into Steve's neck. His boyfriends fingers went straight to his hair.

"It's ok Buck. I've got you." He murmured quietly in Bucky's ear so only he could hear.

"Pep, honey. We have to answer these arrogant fuck bags!" Tony called to his girlfriend.

"Fine, we'll address the tweets. Keep it clean. All of you. I get to read it before you post." Bucky released his boyfriend and gave Pepper a thankful smile. Tony had really struck gold with Pepper.

"Thanks Honey! I love you." Tony called and began typing furiously.

 **Tony Stark** therealironman

To all you haters and homophobes out there. I could not be prouder of SteveGRogers and SergeantBarnes for having the confidence to be who they are. Steve will always be my Captain America. #AvengersQuestionTime #Loveisloveislove #ironmanispansexualbtw

 **Clint Barton** cawcawmotherfxcker

The avengers… more like the GAYvengers… AM I RIGHT? #AvengersQuestionTime #Loveisloveislove #disasterbi

 **Natasha Romanoff** BallerinaWidow

We stand together. On an unrelated note… I'm an ex assassin who can easily find out where you live. Does anyone else object? #Loveisloveislove #AvengersQuestionTime

 **Bruce Banner** DrBanner

I think everyone is a little bit bi really? We have to fight aliens… let's not fight each other too. #AvengersQuestionTime #loveisloveislove

 **Pepper Potts** PepperPotts

Thor is off world right now but I would like to reassure everyone that he is in agreement with the rest of the team. The Avengers are pro LGBT+. #AvengersQuestionTime #loveisloveislove

 **Captain America** SteveGRogers

I honestly don't have the words. To those who support us. Thank you. Captain America always stands up for the little guy. #AvengersQuestionTime #Loveisloveislove

Bucky was almost in tears by the time the others had posted their responses. Pepper had had to edit Steve's response three times before she let him post it. Steve had only agreed if she let Bucky post what they were all thinking. So now it was Bucky's turn…

 **Bucky Barnes** SergeantBarnes

All the homophobic jackasses out there. I would say suck my dick… but SteveGRogers already did #AvengersQuestionTime #Loveisloveislove

He attached a picture of him and Steve in bed, their hair was messed up and Steve was curled up against his bare chest. Nothing indecent was showing but the message was clear.

"Bucky!" Steve and Pepper yelled together as the tweet showed up on the feed.

* * *

 **There we go! I hope you enjoyed it... Next part Steve and Bucky go to DC! Reviews/Favs are awesome and I always try to answer them (if the website would let me)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I only just realised won't let me put the at symbol... It's taken me three chapters to notice it disappears. Anyway! This is a sort of rewrite of Winter Soldier. Welcome to Sam Wilson everyone! (Also if anyone got the red skull reference in the previous chapter then kudos to you)**

* * *

"And then I want to go to the Smithsonian! I want to take a photo with Captain America!" Bucky was chatting happily over the radio they installed in their bike helmets. Steve glanced over at his boyfriend who was straddling a gorgeous Harley Davidson from the 70s. Steve couldn't help but appreciate the tight leather showing off Bucky's thighs. "Steve? Are you even listening to me?"

"Er… I got distracted." Steve felt himself blush underneath his helmet.

"Eyes on the road Captain. You can appreciate this fine ass when we get to the hotel." Bucky laughed. "Anything you want to do when we're in DC?"

"Hmm… heard there's a few art galleries I wouldn't mind visiting, definitely the Smithsonian. Although I think I'll pass on the Captain America photo. Hey we should stop here for a photo with the bikes." They were just pulling into DC and there was a 'Welcome to Washington DC' sign. Bucky murmured in agreement and they both pulled over to the side of the road.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Watcha DC! I think we can all agree SteveGRogers looks damn fine in leather #supersoldiersonholiday #thatassismine #captainhotass_

Attached was the selfie they had just taken with their bikes and the sign. Steve rolled his eyes as he read the tags on the tweet. Steve waited until Bucky was sitting astride his bike again and snapped his own picture. Bucky's hair was starting to grow out and it was all ruffled from the helmet that was tucked under his arm. Steve decided getting the bikes for the road trip was the best idea he'd ever had. If he'd gone with Tony's idea of a convertible he would have never have seen Bucky looking like a hot biker angel. He sent a quick prayer thanking God for inventing motorbikes.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _No words necessary. SergeantBarnes #supersoldiersonholiday #ithinkiminlove_

He attached the picture and watched his notifications fly as people were retweeting the picture. Their fans were apparently 'thirsty' and there so many comments about how both Steve and Bucky could 'destroy them'. The internet was weird sometimes.

 **Stucky Daily** _Stuckyismylife_

 _Omg SteveGRogers and SergeantBarnes are like #relationshipgoals. They even have matching bike outfits. Kill me now!_

 **Mrs Steve Rogers** _captainamericalover_

 _This is the man I chose to love. Urgh. I can't even…. SteveGRogers… I love you._

"Hey Stevie!" Bucky called from his motorbike. Steve caught his eyes and smiled. He would never get over the way he felt when Bucky looked at him. "How come you never told me you were married, punk!" Steve laughed and grinned mischievously.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes Sorry I forgot to mention I was married. captainamericalover I love you too doll. #sorrybuck #youknowiloveyou #tiltheendoftheline_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers Heartbroken. #thatassistillminethough #iloveyoutoo #tiltheendoftheline_

 **Mrs Steve Rogers** _captainamericalover_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes !OMG! I love you both so much! #tiltheendoftheline #henoticedme #imdead_

* * *

Sam was _waiting_ for in an empty hall. He'd arrived early to his VA meeting to set up but it hadn't taken him as long as he thought. He grabbed a chocolate sprinkle donut and a cup of filter coffee from off the table and took a moment to scroll through his phone.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _I met SteveGRogers at the Smithsonian today! He was very quiet. They do say not to meet your heroes. #supersoldiersonholiday_

There was a photo of Bucky Barnes with a wax work of Captain America at the Smithsonian. Bucky was kissing the wax works cheek.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes I think it's an improvement personally. He's not as good looking in real life #stevetalkstoomuch_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _therealironman …._

 _HOW DARE YOU?!_

 _SteveGRogers. Don't listen to him doll… you're beautiful. #ironmansucks #supersoldiersonholiday_

Sam chuckled to himself as the first few veterans trickled into the hall. He glanced at the clock, he still had a couple of minutes before the session was supposed to start. He was seriously considering engaging with the Avengers, they were well known for actually responding to fans. Not that he was a fan, he just respected what they did, from a soldiers perspective. His fingers twitched as he thought about what he could write.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SergeantBarnes Quick question. Are you aware that this is all public? Couldn't you just… text? #justsaying #itwouldbealoteasier_

He hit send and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Bucky Barnes probably wouldn't even respond but Sam was curious. He wondered if it was some PR scheme to make the Avengers seem more relatable. The session went pretty well other than the fact he felt like his phone was burning a hole in his pocket. They ate cake, drank tea and shared their experiences about the war. There were a couple of new guys at the back with hoodies and baseball caps that didn't join in much but that wasn't strange for new people. The moment the room was empty Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Hey cawcawmotherfxcker meet Sam Wilson ProjectFalcon1. You both like birds. You're welcome. #textingisboring #stuckyrulestwitter_

Sam looked through his notifications… Clint Fucking Barton was now following him on twitter. Holy crap! But it was another tweet that drew his attention

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _Just visited a VA meeting with SergeantBarnes. These men are an absolutely inspiration. It makes me proud to be a Veteran and Captain. Thank you for your service. #whatanhonour #supersoldiersonholiday_

The two new guys at the back had been Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes… What the actual fuck?!

* * *

"Stevie!" Bucky whined as Steve pulled himself out of bed and turned the light on in their hotel room. Bucky buried his head under the covers to try and block out the light so he could go back to sleep but the bed felt empty without Steve there. His phone buzzes from the bedside table so he reaches out from under the covers. He blinks as the bright light from the screen. Steve's mentioned him on twitter. He groaned as he pulled the app to see a picture of him hiding in the mess of covers in bed.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes is not a morning person. #supersoldiersonholiday #bringcoffee_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers I hate you. #tiltheendoftheline #pleasebringcoffee_

Bucky hit the post button and rolled back to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he was dozing for but soon enough Steve was there, gently shaking him. His nose twitch as the smell of coffee and bacon hit him.

"Coffee… gimme!" He reached out blindly for the paper cup and bag with a bacon roll in. Steve chuckled and Bucky felt him press his lips to his hair.

"Here you go, doll" Steve said as he passed Bucky the coffee cup. Bucky blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in the bed. "I made a friend this morning, he gave me a few things to add to our list."

"Oh really. Thought you were out running?" Bucky murmured as he took as sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. I met someone on the run. Sam Wilson, he ran the session at the VA?" Steve got back into bed and Bucky curled up next to him as he drank his coffee.

"You stink Steve… Sam Wilson?" Bucky paused and Steve nodded. "I know that name…" He pulled out his phones at scrolled through his tweets. "There!" He laughed shoving his phone in Steve's face. "It's falcon boy!" Bucky clicked the follow button and scrolled through the man's tweets.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _I just got trolled by Captain America on my morning run… Say what you like about him but SteveGRogers is an ass. #onyourrightstevenrogers #whatismylife_

"Steve what did you do to falcon boy?" Steve just laughed heartily and told Bucky the whole story about his run and how he'd lapped the former soldier multiple times but they'd gone to get coffee after when Steve felt bad about being an ass. Bucky was laughing along with Steve by the time he'd finish.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _ProjectFalcon1 SteveGRogers might be an ass, but he's my ass #captainhotass #handsoff #supersoldiersonholiday_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SergeantBarnes SteveGRogers Leave my friend alone. Bird Bros stick together #birdbros #alsowheresmycoffeesteve_

* * *

"Clint Barton?" Natasha called from the doorway. Clint was hiding out in his room in just his socks and pants munching on leftover pizza. He looked up from his phone to see the red-haired looking around his room in dismay with one hand on her hips.

"Romanoff. What's up?" He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, you're disgusting. Secondly, did you make friends with a complete stranger because he likes birds?" She raised her eyebrow at him and made her way across the room, carefully so as not to tread on any rubbish.

"Firstly, you love me. Secondly, yes, yes I did. Got a problem with that?" He saw her try to hide a smile as she threw a folder down at him. He wiped his pizza covered fingers on his bed sheets and picked up the file. 'Project Falcon' was stamped across the front with the shield logo underneath "He's Shield?"

"Was. He left when his partner got killed in action. I don't think he ever realised Project Falcon was under Shields supervision. Cap's befriended him in DC, I think he'll make a fine asset to the team if we can recruit him. He's smart and a brilliant soldier." Clint was in awe. Natasha Romanoff never failed to surprise him, even if it was a little creepy that she researched all their new acquaintances. There was something about the way she was looking at him though. The Black Widow had a plan.

"We're going to DC." Clint sighed as he shuffled off his bed to grabbed his shirt.

"We're going to DC." Natasha confirmed and with a kiss to his cheek she left the room. Clint smiled dopily in her direction watching her as she walked away and then turned to his phone. Steve and Bucky were gonna be so happy to see them and he'd actually get to meet Sam in person.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes ProjectFalcon1 guess who's coming to DC! So ready to crash your holiday. #superspiesonholiday #getreadyDC #hawkeyeout_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Warning to all citizens of Washington DC. Please stay inside at all times. Our intel suggests that disaster bi, I mean spy, Clint Barton is coming to your city. Please stay safe. Hide your coffee cawcawmotherfxcker #sos #leaveusalone #jk #imissyou #sniperbuddy_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _How did I end up in this mess? cawcawmotherfxcker SergeantBarnes #letmerest #howdoiknowtheavengers #whatishappening_

* * *

Steve and Bucky met them at the airport, they were both wearing greyish hoodies and matching baseball caps but it wasn't doing much to stop people from recognising them. Natasha rolled her eyes, she would have to teach them a few things about the art of disguise, the boys had no idea. Clint laughed at something on his phone and she glanced over the top of her sunglasses at the posts he showed her.

 **Stucky Daily** _Stuckyismylife_

 _SergeantBarnes and SteveGRogers spotted at Washington National Airport #stuckyspotted_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Stuckyismylife Shhhh…. It's supposed to be a secret. We're in disguise._

Bucky had attached a picture of him and Steve in their baseball caps. Steve was kissing his cheek and Bucky was smiling brightly into the camera. Natasha plucked Clint's phone from his hands and tapped out a quick message.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _Reason 13 why SteveGRogers and SergeantBarnes would make terrible spies. Honestly boys, it's like you want to fail. #betyoucantspotus_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker I may not be a spy but Clint Barton has been possessed by a Russian Spider. Come out Widow!_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker BallerinaWidow SergeantBarnes Well you know what they say about female black widows and their mates… #riphawkeye #illmissyoubirdman_

Natasha smirked at Sam's response. She had a feeling she would like this man. His file was unbelievably impressive but she hadn't expected his easy humour. She was starting to understand why Clint had befriended him without a second thought. Clint gave her a curious look and she passed his phone back as she pressed her lips to his cheek. He flushed bright red at her display of affection and put his phone in his pocket without looking which had been exactly what she has been hoping for. She would enjoy his reaction to the tweets she posted later on.

* * *

Sam shuffled awkwardly in the plastic chair outside of the coffee shop. The others were late and he was starting to think it was all an elaborate prank. Why would the freaking avengers even want to meet him for coffee. Clint Barton had sent him a DM earlier that morning with coordinates and a time. He wasn't entirely sure whether it had been Natasha using Clint's account but here he was desperately trying to remain calm. His phone buzzed in his hands and he almost dropped it in his coffee.

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _ProjectFalcon1 that shirt suits you._

Sam frowned and looked down at his red and white checkered shirt. It was new and he had spent far too long going through outfits before settling on a nice but casual look. Apparently that had paid off. He looked around trying to spot the Black Widow but he was unsuccessful.

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _ProjectFalcon1 You'll have to do better than that soldier._

Sam felt slightly uneasy that she was watching him but he was determined to win. If Widow was here then the others were too. Captain America would be easier to spot he scanned the perimeter and found who he was looking for. A tall blond was standing by a motorbike on the edge of the block. Barnes stood next to him as always but Natasha and Clint were still nowhere to be seen.

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _ProjectFalcon1 close but not close enough_

Sam glared at his screen. She was messing with him.

"Shit!" Coffee went flying as a sandy blond man in a purple t-shirt crashed into the table. "Er.. hi?" Sam grinned. It was Hawkeye in the flesh, he spotted Natasha behind him still in the shop.

"You got here first?" Sam said in disbelief. He'd been waiting for 10 minutes already and not one of them had come to say hello.

"Maybe. Blame Nat. She wanted to see if you'd notice. I'm Clint." Sam shook Clint's hand and suddenly he was surround by four living and breathing Avengers.

"Falcon boy!" Bucky pulled him into a hug.

"Bucky Bear!" Sam ruffled his hair and laughed. They'd been exchanging tweets ever since the two men had arrived in DC and he knew they both attended his sessions at the VA a couple of times. "Captain Hotass" He winked at Steve who blushed brightly.

"Hands off Wilson." Bucky said sternly and with that they quickly fell into easy conversation. He particularly enjoyed sharing bird puns with Clint, much to the groups dismay.

"Don't mind them Sam, I think you're _Eggcellent!_ " Clint laughed and everyone groaned. Sam gave him a fist bump and they all gathered round to take a selfie.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _Just hanging out with my new friends. #buckybear #captainhotass #birdbro #russianprincess_

Natasha's phone rang as he posted the photo. Her face dropped as she spoke in fluent Russian into the phone.

"Steve, that was Maria. Nick's been shot."

* * *

 **Fox News** _FoxNews_

 _Shield collapses after Captain America SteveGRogers and other avengers destroy HQ in DC. What does this mean for the Avengers and the safety of America #hydrashield_

 **BBC News** _BBCNews_

 _Ex-KGB assassin Natasha Romanoff BallerinaWidow dumps Hydra/Shield secrets on the internet and reveals dark past. BBC News will be broadcasting from her trial live. Stay Tuned. #hydrashield_

Steve hissed as Bucky cleaned out the bullet would in his shoulder. The bandages had soaked through in the night so Bucky was helping him change them. Bucky gave him an apologetic look and he winced in pain. Natasha and Clint were curled up on the sofa of their hotel room and Sam was in the shower having slept awkwardly at the end of the bed. None of them were quite ready to be alone after the attempted assassination of Nick Fury and subsequent battle in DC. Steve felt hollow. Everything him and Bucky had 'died' for had come back. Hydra was shield and the last 2 years had been a lie. Natasha was taking it the hardest especially now she was facing a trial for her previous crimes against the America.

"Some holiday huh?" Bucky laughed weakly breaking the uneasy silence in the room.

"I'm sorry Buck…" Steve looked at him with sad eyes and Bucky gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm gonna say something" Clint muttered from the sofa as he threw his phone across the room.

"Clint no." Natasha brushed her delicate fingers across his cheek. "It's best to stay silent"

"The hell it is!" Sam called from the doorway with a towel tucked around his waist. "They come at our friends we should fight back."

"I'm with Sam." Steve added, he hated the way the news channels were pinning this all on Natasha.

"That's why you are soldiers and not spies." Natasha said slyly. Bucky laughed. Steve glared at him but he knew she was right. He'd always worn his heart on his sleeve and he'd never been afraid of fighting for he believed in.

"Screw this." Clint scrambled to retrieve his phone ignoring Natasha's attempts to stop him.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _I Stand with Natasha Romanoff. BallerinaWidow #justicefornat_

Steve grinned and reached for his own phone.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _I Stand with Natasha Romanoff. BallerinaWidow #justicefornat_

Soon enough all the Avengers had followed suit and _#justicefornat_ was trending on twitter. Natasha stayed silent but Steve could see under the wall she'd put up she was touched.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't go more into detail with the CATWS plot. It's kinda not what I'm going for with this story. Just imagine the whole thing went down the same but it was a different Winter Soldier and Clint was also there because why not. I'm probably going to jump back to Iron Man 3 and Thor 2 in upcoming chapters because I missed them out and I regret that. But they'll be more fluffy domestic avengers first. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**

 **I'm on Tumblr avengersbarnes (where this is being posted first)**

 **Until next time! - Avengersbarnes**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a bit of a filler chapter... a collection of fluffy moments and smaller missions. May or may not be leading up to Iron Man 3...**  
 **I don't know why the Avengers use Twitter to talk to each other instead of texting... they just do. The world loves it and they do try and respond to their fans when they can.**

* * *

Steve frowned as he looked at the canvas in front of him. It had been a long time since he'd used paint in his art but the acrylic set had been a gift from Tony when they'd returned from DC so he'd bought himself a canvas and started work. The brush work was messy and there was something off about the jawline. Bucky's eyes were staring back at him from the canvas. His muse was lying sprawled out on their bed, his shirt rolled up exposing his stomach whilst he was scrolling through something on his StarkPad. God he was beautiful.

"Hey Steve." Bucky called and Steve blushed as he was caught staring at his boyfriend. Bucky smirked and raised his eyebrow knowingly. "You ever hear of tumblr?"

Steve tilted his head in confusion. He couldn't remember hearing about a tumblr… whatever that meant. "I don't think so Buck… I have a feeling I'm about to." Bucky laughed and turned his StarkPad to show Steve a picture.

Steve blushed darker than he'd ever blushed before. It was a very graphic painting of Bucky on his knees in front of Steve. They were both naked and the artist hadn't left anything up to the imagination. "Holy shit Buck! Where did you even find that?!" He buried his head in his eyes willing the image out of his mind. Bucky cackled and pulled him onto the bed.

"Aww Stevie. Don't you like it? I think I might make it my background. I already asked the artist." Bucky's arms were around him in an instant and Steve melted into his embraced.

"I hate you." He mumbled.

"I hate you too, Doll" Bucky pressed his lips against his cheeks. "There's some less graphic stuff too and stories to go with it. Our fans are the best Stevie. I was gonna share it on Twitter. Fan Art Friday or something…"

"There are stories!" Steve groaned as he phone buzzed. He warily unlocked it and clicked on the notification.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Welcome to Fan Art Friday! From the phenomenal Bvckybears on tumblr. I am in love. It's my new background. SteveGRogers has never blushed so brightly. Thank you! #fanartfriday #nsfw #diditagthatright #stuckyartlife_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _BUCKY NO! SergeantBarnes. I hate you._

* * *

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Look at this talent from caplainh0tass on tumblr. Steve's ass looks better irl. Just saying #fanartfriday #captainhotass #nsfw_

Attached was a digital drawing of Steve, nude, covered in a paint and a rainbow flag thrown across his shoulder.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SergeantBarnes Who introduced you to tumblr? I want them to know that they are the worst. My poor eyes! #ididnotsignupforthis_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _ProjectFalcon1 You can blame Pepper's new assistant TaserLewis She's my favourite. #youloveit #theladydothprotesttoomuch_

Sam groaned and hit the first number on his speed dial. "Steve, control your man!" Sam glared at the hologram from his phone. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Sorry Sam. There's no stopping him once he finds something he likes. You should have seen his science magazine collection back in the 30s." Steve's voice was crystal clear, God he loved Stark Tech.

"Did it have to be porn art?" He whined. His twitter feed was full of art of the two super soldiers and it was an image he really didn't need to see. Although some of it was actually really good. Sam's favourite was a drawing of his two friends cuddled up with a golden retriever in the middle of them. Clint insisted that it was Lucky, even though same knew that Lucky was more of a mutt.

"So have you considered joining us in New York? We could use your talents Sam." Steve dodged the question and it was Sam's turn to blush.

"Widow put you up to this didn't she?" Nat had been on his case ever since shield collapsed. He was almost convinced that's why her and Barton had flown to DC in the first place.

"I can't answer that. Just think about it Sam" Steve hung up on that note. He always did have a dramatic flare. He turned back to his twitter feed whilst he pondered about how life could be if he joined the Avengers full time.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergentBarnes I see your stucky fan art. I raise you Frost Iron. Thanks TaserLewis. Credit goes to Tonilaufeyson._

Sam blinked in disbelief as he looked at the photo Tony Stark attached to his post. It was a picture of Tony in suspenders draped over a similarly dressed Loki, the guy who had tried to trash New York. Sam couldn't believe he was actually considering joining this team, they were insane.

* * *

Bucky was cold, wet and hungry. He also really wanted to shoot Barton. They had spent almost 24 hours on a rooftop in London together staking out potential Hydra agents. It had been Steve's dumbass idea for them to team up. Apparently they needed to work together outside their normal pairs so Steve had gone with War Machine to investigate some strange explosions in Mexico, Tony was busy with Sam in the lab working on a new suit, Natasha was undercover somewhere in Asia with Maria Hill and Bucky had been stuck on a rooftop in London with Clint Barton.

"Stop sulking Barnes, it's not a good look for you." Clint was twirling an arrow between his fingers. Bucky turned to glare at him. He was a bloody hypocrite, the whole evening Barton had been complaining that the mission was better suited to Natasha's skillset not Bucky's.

"I'm not sulking. I'm hungry. Some of us have a higher metabolism and can't live off pizza from the trash can." Clint laughed and rolled his eyes. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of Bucky, the flash of the camera almost blinded him in the dark.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SergeantBarnes is a hangry super soldier. They should put a warning on the box. Must be fed frequently… or else #ihatestakeouts #whyisitraining #sos_

He attached the photo, it was less than flattering as Bucky was shielding his eyes from the bright flash.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes cawcawmotherfxcker good to see the mission is going well. Barnes looks like a vampire. #yourenotyouwhenyourehungry_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _therealironman cawcawmotherfxcker fuck off_

"Can we please go home? This clearly isn't Hydra. It's just some students fucking about." Bucky sighed and pulled the strings of his hoodie tighter around his chin.

"I already sent the report to Stark. Let's go. We'll order Chinese on the way back." Clint put the arrow back in it's quiver and Bucky picked up his backpack.

"When did you send it? Also I want pizza. Real pizza, fresh and hot. Not the garbage you picked off the street." Bucky grimaced as he remember Clint's delight as he found the unopened box of pizza on the roof. It didn't look too old but it was a matter of principle.

"About 10 minutes ago… I was wondering how long it would take you to reach the same conclusion." Clint grinned and ducked as Bucky threw a can at his face.

"Fuck you Barton."

* * *

Steve was lying in bed feeling sorry for himself. His arms hurt from where Rhodey had been carrying him all the way to Mexico and back. He was starting to think he should get a jet pack for travelling purposes. He still wasn't entirely sure why they couldn't have used the jet. He was pretty sure that Tony and Rhodey just wanted to laugh at him. They hadn't even found anything useful on their mission. The heat signatures were off the charts but it didn't look like alien tech, in fact there hadn't been any tech at all. Bruce was currently looking at samples in the labs but the results weren't due back yet.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his notifications, laughing as he saw that Clint and Bucky's mission had gone just about as well as his and Rhodey's. Hopefully they would be back soon.

 **James Rhodes** _WarMachineRox_

 _Today SteveGRogers went on an Avengers mission where he wasn't the highest ranked soldier. Captain America really hates following orders. #steverogersisashit #suckonthatcaptain_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _WarMachineRox Sorry Colonel. Captain America is great at following orders. Steve Rogers… not so much #dontdisrespecttheelderly #theywerestupidorders_

Steve chuckled to himself as he sent his reply and opened his laptop. He pulled the covers up to his chin and started to read. He would never admit to Bucky that he actually loved the stories his boyfriend had introduced him to. He avoided the really graphic ones but there was something really heartwarming about reading stories of them together back in the war. They hadn't been able to come out back then, sure the howlies had known about them but on the outside Captain America and Bucky Barnes were brothers and Bucky had a reputation for being a hit with the dames. So to read stories where it wasn't illegal, where they could be just Steve and Bucky before the war and before the serum, it was something Steve had always longed for. He managed to read a couple of chapters before he heard footsteps in the corridor. He slammed the laptop shut and pulled himself out of bed.

"Honey! I'm home! I brought Pizza and a drowned bird." Bucky burst through the door, his hair was dripping wet and his clothes were soaked through. Clint trailed in behind with a pile of soggy pizza boxes. "How was your mission with the other Iron Man?" Bucky pulled him into a wet hug and pressed his cold body against Steve's warm one.

"Could have gone better. Jesus, Buck you're freezing!" Bucky and Clint both laughed as they sat down in front of the television to eat the pizza.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRoger said SergeantBarnes was freezing… you'd think they be done with that after 70 years on ice. #sopunny #jk #itsreallycoldoutside_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker The cold never bothered me anyway_

* * *

Pepper was sat soaking in the bathtub with bubble right up to her chin and a glass of wine in one hand. Between the collapse of shield and Barnes' discovery of tumblr she'd had her hands full. She had every media outlet hounding her for interviews and comments on every single event. On top of that Stark Industries was in the middle of launching a new line of prosthetics which would enable almost full movement and feeling in the mechanic limb. It was a project Tony and Banner had been working on which meant she hadn't even seen her boyfriend recently. So Pepper Potts was shutting out the world, if only for an hour. She was scrolling through Twitter via a hologram Tony had set up for bath time. When she switched off from work it was actually entertaining to watch the Avengers spar on social media. Barnes was currently in a battle with Sam Wilson to see who could embarrass Steve the most.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _12 year old SteveGRogers, barely 4"6, once decided he could take on 3 fully grown men because they called his Ma a waste of space. Steve was in hospital for a week. #suchadumbass #iworryconstantly #thankgodforerskine_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes You willingly helped me crash a plane. You're the dumbass. No one insults Sarah Rogers in front of me. #youloveme #tiltheendoftheline_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _When I went to Starbucks with SteveGRogers he ordered a PSL… Captain America is a basic bitch._

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _ProjectFalcon1 PSL is life. I may be a basic bitch… but I'm your basic bitch. #yourejustjealous #igetbettercoffee_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Hey Stevie SteveGRogers remember that time you had to sneak out my tent completely naked because Colonel Phillips heard moaning and thought I was being attacked? #howdidwesurvive #iblameyou_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SergeantBarnes that's playing dirty Bucky Bear! We agreed no sex stories! Also way too much information. #ursogross #sorrysteve_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes I distinctly remember why you were moaning so much. I'm not sorry. #younevercouldkeepquiet #yourplanisntworking_

Pepper was giggling into her wine by the time she'd finished reading the exchange. She hadn't realised Steve Rogers had it in him but he'd risen to the challenge. He'd stopped responding after that, which was probably a good thing seeing as he was supposed to be undercover in Canada. She groaned as she heard a knock on the door and sunk further into the bubbles, expertly keeping her wine glass above the water.

"Pepper? Honey are you in here?" Tony's head peaked around the corner. Pepper sighed with relief. Tony looked about exhausted as she felt with dark circles under his eyes and holes littering his lounge pants.

Pepper pulled herself back up in the bath and smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah Honey. Just hiding from responsibility. Darcy is monitoring the internet whilst I take a break. I might promote her to head of PR. I need the help."

"Pep, no shop talk. I only just got away from Banner. I swear he's worse than me on coffee." He ran an oily hand through his hair and smiled dopily as he entered the room.

"Tony, sweetie, no one is worse than you on coffee. He started talking about neurology didn't he?"

"Maybe… I just don't get the fascination with the human brain! So can I join you?" Pepper nodded and in no time Tony had squeezed into the bathtub that was not quite big enough for both of them. Pepper was sure he'd designed it that way on purpose.

Inviting Tony into a bubble bath had been a mistake though. Soon enough Tony was scooping up bubbles and giving Pepper her own bubble goatee to match his.

"Jarvis take a photo!" Tony laughed and she glared at him as the bubble tickled her chin. She splashed back as he planted a soggy kiss on her cheek.

"Don't you dare post it Tony!" She squealed as he dropped bubbles all over her hair.

"Override! Tony Stark. Jarvis post it as discussed!" As discussed? The bastard had planned it. She wondered what she saw in him, love was strange.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _When your girlfriend gets beard envy so she grows her own. PepperPotts #pleasedontleaveme #iloveyou #bubblebeard_

Attached was the photo Jarvis had taken of them. Pepper was very grateful for the coverage the bubbles gave them but it was still obviously they were in the bath. Pepper grabbed her own handful of bubbles and dumped them on Tony's head. He coughed as he inhaled the soapy suds and Pepper yelled at Jarvis to take a photo to post. She then ran to their room, grabbing her towel on the way, and found her phone; tapping out the post before Tony could stop her.

 **Pepper Potts** _PepperPotts_

 _When your boyfriend is an idiot and you don't have a real dunce hat to hand. #bubbleman #iloveyoutoo_

* * *

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Somethings never change SteveGRogers. #alwayslookingafterhim #dumbass_

A picture of Steve was attached with a bloodied nose and a black ice. Bucky had his arm around the Captain with an icepack in his hands.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers the mission went sooo well then. Can you believe we follow this guy?_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker SergeantBarnes no respect for the elderly these days. The mission was very successful. You should see the other guy. #shouldhavestayedintheice_

"Clint, can you please focus? The buyer is going to arrive at any moment." Natasha was sat sipping coffee down in the streets below. Clint rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"How do know I'm not focussing?" He murmured back into his microphone on his sleeve.

"You're tweeting Captain America. Now focus." She glanced up in his direction, her green eyes sparkling and a wisp of red hair escaping her pony tail.

"You'd only know that if you were also on your phone. 10 o clock. Guy in the flower shirt." He pulled an arrow from his quiver. It was one of favourites, laced with a chemical that would paralyse his target, not lethal but effective.

"Got it. Only shoot if you have to. We need information so try not to blow our cover."

He watched Natasha do her work. It was beautiful to watch, the poor hydra goon had no idea he was being played. Once she had all the information she needed she pressed her wrist to the guys neck and activated the shocks pulses. The guy fell silently to the ground and she disappeared into the crowd. He was only slightly disappointed when he put the arrow back. There was always next time.

"Are you going to stand there all day or can we go home?" Clint jumped as Natasha was suddenly behind him, her hands on her hips. He grinned as he saw her, wondering how he was so lucky to have her. He picked up his bow, snapped it shut and made his way over to the redhead.

"You didn't even need me here." His fingers brushed against her wrist and she smiled fondly at him.

"No, but I always feel better when you are." She linked their fingers and kissed his cheek. Clint's heart fluttered in his chest. "Now come on, James is looking after Lucky so we can't be late."

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes Mission success. Coming to pick up the mutt. You better not have lost him._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker He's helping me fix SteveGRogers. Pick up later. #luckyisminenow_

Bucky attached a photo of the three of them cuddled up on the sofa. Lucky was lying over both soldiers' laps with his head hanging off the sofa.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes Aww… Lucky!_

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes Hand over the dog James and no one gets hurt. #getyourown_

Clint laughed as he read Natasha's response. She always pretended to hate his disaster dog but he always knew she secretly loved him. She gave him a wink and they got back into the jet. It was time to go home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I really need to work on some of my other projects so I won't be writing anymore of this until I post the next chapter of The First Mistake. Come follow me on Tumblr at Avengersbarnes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is my twitterverse rewrite of Thor: The Dark World. With Stucky and the gang helping Thor out on his adventure. Not so much of Nat/Clint and Sam in this one because there are so many characters... how did they even manage Infinity War?! I tried to keep this Stucky centric as that's what this story is but obviously there's not much of our super soldiers in Thor: The Dark World... I think I did alright though? Anyhoo... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _That feeling when you set your best friend up with a great guy but she's pining over a literal Norse God…. DrFoster ThorstyFriggason_

 **Jane Foster** _DrFoster_

 _TaserLewis Darcy! Why?! I hate you… I'm so sorry Thor ThorstyFriggason. If you even see this… Do they have Twitter on Asgard? #thisissoembarrassing_

Jane's face felt like it was on fire. Sure she might be a tad hung up on the muscular blond that had dropped into her life and torn her world apart. She'd been convinced that they had a thing. The kiss had felt real but then she wasn't exactly familiar with Asgardian customs and now Darcy was announcing to the world that she'd had a failed relationship with an Avenger. She was never going to live that down. Darcy had even tweeted the God of Thunder himself. Jane was seriously reconsidering her choice in friends right now.

"Oh come on Jane. It's not that bad." Darcy whined as she followed Jane though the carpark.

"I am not pining!" She stormed off in front trying to ignore her phone buzzing in her pocket and focus on the scientific equipment in her hand.

The building looked like it was going to fall down around them but all the readings pointed to this exact location. Once they convinced the local children that they weren't the cops they found what they were looking for; an invisible rift in space. Jane glanced down at her phone whilst Darcy and Ian were busy entertaining themselves by throwing trash through the rift.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _OMG ThorstyFriggason… Thor! TaserLewis please tell me you made that handle!_

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _ThorstyFriggason is still in Asgard but I sent up his account for when he gets back. He's been missing out on the fun! #PRQueen_

Well at least Thor wouldn't know instantly that she'd been an emotional wreck since he abandoned her on Earth. She still couldn't believe that Darcy had managed to get a job working with Stark Industries as Pepper Potts' PR assistant. Following that, Darcy had become fast friend with the PR nightmares that were Captain America and Sergeant Barnes. It was strange, Jane remembered studying the two Howling Commandos at school when everyone thought they were dead.

The device started beeping in her hand and the readings were suddenly through the roof. She followed the strange readings until a gust of wind pushed her forward and through what felt like another rift. Jane peered around her with growing fear. She definitely wasn't on Earth anymore.

* * *

Darcy might have been panicking. In her defence her best friend had walked off into an abandoned building that was full of sci-fi shit and then disappeared for hours. Darcy decided that she'd earned at least a small panic session. The first thing she'd done was ring Pepper because for some reason that had seemed most logical. Darcy was in awe of that woman, she could bring the world to it's knees before breakfast if she wanted to. Of course Pepper was sensible enough to call the police and Doctor Banner was on his way over. Still it didn't stop Darcy from pacing all around the dreary carpark, seriously what was with the weather in England. Her phone buzzed in her gloved hand and Darcy couldn't type her password in fast enough when she saw that Jane had tweeted at her.

 **Jane Foster** _DrFoster_

 _TaserLewis I don't know how but I have signal on an alien planet… This is incredible! #scienceisamazing #imightbestuck #sendhelp_

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _DrFoster OMG YOU'RE ALIVE! What do you mean alien planet Where the Fuck are you! #imfreakingoutrightnow_

 **Thor** _ThorstyFriggason_

 _DrFoster Jane! Heimdall saw you disappear. Tell me, what do you see? Also I'm sorry. I will explain everything. I promise._

 **Thor** _ThorstyFriggason_

 _TaserLewis Thank you for the account Darcy. You are not the Goddess of Thunder but a dear close friend. I've missed you._

 **Thor** _ThorstyFriggason_

 _SergeantBarnes Hello Bucky! We will catch up once I've found Jane. Congratulations to you and SteveGRogers! You make a very handsome couple!_

Darcy laughed at Thor's responses that meant he was back on Earth which could only be a good thing. Darcy heard a rumble of thunder from overheard, so Thor was not only on Earth but close by.

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _ThorstyFriggason I am a Goddess. Fight me. Also I hear you. Where you at Mew Mew? #Iheardthunder #comeoutmuscles_

"Hello, Darcy." Thor called out from next to her. Darcy shrieked at he startled her. He was normally louder than that, maybe she should spend less time on her phone.

"Holy sh… Hey big guy! You here for Jane?" She asked as they hugged. Darcy felt a lot calmer now that the Asgardian was here. Ian had been a big help to keep her emotions in check but he was a little bit clueless and had no alien planet knowledge as of yet.

"Thor!" A female voice shouted across the tarmac.

They both spun round to find Jane running from the building with her jumper over her head to shield herself from the rain that was pouring down. Jane promptly shoved Thor in the chest but two of them were soon making gooey eyes at each other. Darcy rolled her eyes and stepped away to give them some space. Even though Jane was mad that Thor had left without warning, Darcy knew she had never quite gotten over him. Although could you blame her, the man was hot!

* * *

"Thor is back!" Bucky yelled through to the kitchen where Steve was trying, and failing to make them spaghetti. "He says congratulations! Although I think his girlfriend has disappeared." Bucky added.

"How does someone just disappear?" Steve called back with a laugh.

Bucky grinned and went to join his boyfriend in the kitchen. Steve's shirt was covered with tomato splatter and Bucky even noticed a few specks of red in his hair. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and nuzzled his neck, his hands slipped up under Steve's stained shirt. He loved moments like this, when the world wasn't falling apart and they could just be Bucky and Steve. It almost felt… normal.

"Hey you…" He murmured in Steve's ear as he kissed his neck. He felt Steve relax into his embrace.

"Hey yourself… Love you. So Thor's back? Jane's missing?" Steve prompted him and Bucky remembered why he'd come into the kitchen in the first place. He pulled out his phone and showed him the tweets about Jane's visit off world. "Wow…. I still can't believe space and aliens is just part of the future." Steve sighed.

"Yeah. Isn't it cool?" Bucky chuckled. He had always been the science geek out of the two of them.

"Not the word I would use… Exhausting maybe." Steve laughed and started trying to jab at the pasta pot with a wooden spoon so Bucky released his gripped and sulked back to the sofa. If he had any chance of eating an edible dinner he needed to leave Steve alone. Captain America was skilled in many areas, the kitchen was not one of them.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _ThorstyFriggason We are a handsome couple! A wonderful, sexy, rainbow couple. We are couple goals. Isn't that right doll? SteveGRogers. If you need help with the space stuff let us know! #itsbeentoolong #alwaysupforamission_

He attached one of his favourite photos of him and Steve just to prove his point. It wasn't one he'd posted before. They were sat at the top of the ferris wheel in Coney Island and Steve had cotton candy stuck in his hair. Bucky, like the sap he was, was kissing Steve on the cheek whilst he took the photo.

 **Thor** _ThorstyFriggason_

 _SergeantBarnes Thank you Barnes! SteveGRogers I thought you supposed to eat the candy not wash your hair with it. Jane is back but there's been a complication. I will let you know!_

Bucky laughed and sneaked up on Steve in the kitchen so he could take another picture for his tweets. Steve had his tongue stuck out as he focussed on the recipe book in front of him and bolognese sauce speckled his cheek and hair. Bucky took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend ass in the blue skinny jeans that Natasha had bought him the other week. Bucky snapped the photo and quickly added it to his post, mentally making a note to thank Nat for her fashion advice.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _ThorstyFriggason it would seem SteveGRogers is incapable of keeping food out of his hair. There's not enough shampoo in the world #imdatingatoddler #youshouldseehimwhenhepaints #somanycolours_

* * *

Bruce wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up on Asgard. Pepper had sent him to see if he could help track down Jane Foster. Bruce had tried to explain he wasn't that kind of scientist but he knew he'd probably be able to help more than most of the other Avengers, apart from Thor. He'd arrived on the quinjet just as Thor was about to portal with Jane back to Asgard and Thor had taken one look at him before deciding that Asgard really needed a gamma time bomb.

It was beautiful, Bruce could admit that but the idea of being on an alien planet really freaked him out. It had been bad enough when the aliens had come to Earth. He had slept for a week after the battle of New York after the chitauri had attacked. Sometimes he forgot that Thor was an alien, he just looked so… human but he guessed that Asgardians probably came first. Maybe humans evolved the way they did because of Asgardian influence. That was an interesting thought, he pulled out his phone and made a note to research more into that. He noticed with surprise that he had signal… He should not have signal. Thor had never been contactable when he'd left to go back to Asgard so why was his phone showing that he had internet access.

 **Bruce Banner** _DrBanner_

 _therealironman Have you been messing with my phone again? #justwondering_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _DrBanner maybe… what did it do? Tell me you discovered one of the awesome new features that have been on your phone since Loki visited New York #tookyoulongenough #imagenius_

 **Bruce Banner** _DrBanner_

 _therealironman well…. I'm on Asgard with ThorstyFriggason and DrFoster_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _DrBanner That… was unintentional… #hotdamn #youproudofmenowdad_

"Doctor Banner" Jane interrupted his conversation with Tony. She looked beautiful in traditional Asgardian attire and whatever treatment she'd received in the healing chambers really made her skin glow.

"Call me Bruce, How are you feeling Jane?" Bruce asked and Jane smiled softly and shrugged.

"Pretty good all things considering. I can't even feel it most of the time. Only when someone gets too close. I can feel it a lot next to you. I think it can sense the Hulk" Jane tilted her head, Bruce could see her sharp brain connecting dots inside her head as she tried to understand the power that was currently inside her. "I guess you and I aren't too different right now?"

Bruce laughed. At least Jane had the hope of getting the Aether from her body. The Hulk was part of Bruce forever more. "I guess you're right. Where's Thor?"

"He's with Loki in the dungeons. Is that… Twitter?" Jane pointed to his phone that was still open on the app.

"Umm… Yeah. Tony made some adjustments apparently. Do you want to check your account?" He asked but she shook her head and turned to look out onto the Asgardian city below.

"I think I'd rather enjoy this new city but thank you." She replied with a serene smile "Is Darcy freaking out though?" Her eyes were twinkling playfully and Bruce laughed. He'd only met Darcy Lewis a few times but that girl had far too much energy. Bruce tapped on his phone and brought up Darcy's twitter account.

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _ThorstyFriggason and DrFoster have just poofed to Asgard… without me. So rude._

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _DrBanner OMG YOU HAVE SIGNAL ON ASGARD! How come you got to go?! #solonely #allbymyself #wellihaveanintern_

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _DrBanner Pics or it never happened! Is it amazing…. Are all Asgardians hot?_

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _DrBanner Don't answer that. Of course they are. Still waiting on Pics. #ineedtogotoasgard_

Bruce showed Jane the tweets by her best friend and they both sniggered. Darcy was honestly ridiculous but she ruled the twitter and her follower count had launched through the roof since she'd joined Pepper's team. Bruce put his arm around Jane and pulled her into a side hug so they could take a selfie. He even managed to get the rainbow road and Bifrost in the background. Bruce was disappointed he hadn't managed to grab some Asgardian clothes like Jane's. The robes looked really comfortable.

 **Bruce Banner** _DrBanner_

 _TaserLewis therealironman when you accidentally end up on Asgard with DrFoster. The view's not too bad. #asgardisbeautiful #imightmovehere_

* * *

"Tony can you please take a break?" Pepper sighed at her boyfriend who was running around the lab like a maniac. Ever since Bruce had manage to tweet him from Asgard Tony had not stopped. She desperately wished that he'd purposely put the space signal on Bruce's phone but that was sadly not the case and now Tony needed to know how.

"Can't break. Thor needs my help. I have Doctor Selvig's designs but they are complicated. He just lost his mother Pepper. I can't stop now!" Tony's speech was fragmented has holograms flew around the lab. Pepper was used to it but it didn't stop her from ducking out of the way of the light.

"Jane can help Thor. You need to sleep." Pepper pulled Tony into a hug and ran her hands through his hair. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the temple. She had won this battle but she knew it was not the end of the argument.

"An hour. Then I get back to work." He muttered into her hair.

"Two hours and you eat some food before you start again." She negotiated. He pulled back from the hug and gave her his best puppy eyes. Pepper giggled and kissed his forehead. "That doesn't work on me, Honey."

"It really does and you know it. Do you remember the first time we danced?" He smiled fondly at the memory and Pepper laughed.

"I remember you being an ass and forgetting my birthday." She shot back with a smirk.

"I hate you." He mumbled and sauntered out of the lab to go finally get to bed.

"I love you too" She called after him.

He gave her a quick wink and continued upstairs. Pepper sighed and pulled out her phone to check on any updates on the Aether situation. Bruce had let them know when the dark elves had attacked Asgard and he'd posted some heartbreaking photos from Frigga's funeral, with Thor's consent of course. They were currently attempting to destroy the Aether on some alien planet. Thor had asked Tony to enhance some of Doctor Erik Selvig's equipment incase they failed and the fight came to Earth. Unfortunately they were not entirely sure how soon that would be.

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _I'm shitting myself in all honesty but today I'm saving the world. SteveGRogers therealironman Does this make me an Avenger yet? #mysuperpowerismemes_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _TaserLewis ThorstyFriggason SergeantBarnes and I are on our way to London. ETA 30mins. Darcy, you're an Avenger in my books._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _TaserLewis You're my favourite avenger. Now lets go kick some Elf butt! #Stuckyinlondon_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes I thought I was your favourite avenger… #thebetrayalhurts_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _TaserLewis Correction: You're my favourite avenger that doesn't get naked privileges. Is that better princess? SteveGRogers #sorrydarcy #heneedssomuchattention_

Pepper rolled her eyes, even when they were on the way to try and save the universe the two super soldiers were able to find time to flirt. The Avengers had begun assembling in London which was the predicted point of the convergence in case they were needed. It meant that they were able to contain the strange rifts in space. Tony had tried to join them but Pepper was insistent that he would be better use at the lab, especially as he hadn't slept in two days. Sam was on call ready to fly to London with the equipment as soon as it was ready. Pepper just hoped that this wouldn't come to a fight.

* * *

 **Fox News** _FoxNews_

 _Strange sitings seen all around London. Does this have anything to do with SteveGRogers and SergeantBarnes entering the city as a matter of urgency?_

 **BBC News** _BBCNews_

 _Breaking news: Stay clear of Greenwich. We've received reports of alien activity in the area. All citizens are advised to evacuate._

 **BBC News** _BBCNews_

 _theavengers spotted in London! A spacecraft crashed into Greenwich today causing phenomenal damage to the city. More news to come! #aliensinlondon #avengersassemble_

 **Guardian News** _guardiannews_

 _Following a fierce battle with unknown force theavengers are victorious. More details on our website #aliensinlondon_

Steve really hated aliens…

He'd never been so disappointed to see Thor arrive in London. They had known then that the fight was coming. Sam arrived with Selvig's fancy science equipment just in time to stop Malekith but it had almost killed Thor. Luckily Asgardians were difficult to kill. Still, Steve had thought he was done fighting WWII fighter jets when he crashed into the ice. Him and Bucky had been tasked to keep the anomalies under control and away from civilians but it hadn't been easy. Sam and Darcy were in charge of half the science sticks whilst Jane and Bruce took care of the other half. Thor was in charge of Malekith and the Aether.

So now they were all squeezed into a cafe in London eating what was apparently a full English breakfast. Steve was in love, the English knew how to do a cooked breakfast. Even if it was definitely nearer lunchtime. Thor was quiet, in mourning of the family he had lost but Jane was by his side and Steve had to admit they made a pretty cute couple. Bucky was grasping Steve's hand which Steve was grateful for. Bucky had almost fallen from one of the planes they'd been trying to redirect and it had been incredible lucky that Sam had been flying passed at the right time.

"Hey Buck." He nudged his boyfriend. Bucky looked up at him with a haunted look in his eyes. Steve brought their linked hands up to his lips and brushed a kiss against Bucky's gloved hands. "You're safe now." He whispered.

"I know… dumbass. I reckon I don't like planes anymore. I keep almost dying in em." He mumbled into his oversized coffee mug.

"We should commemorate not dying and saving the universe!" Darcy yelled cheerfully to the entire group. She had a phone out, already on the camera mode. Darcy, unlike a lot of the group was still running on adrenaline but even Thor smiled weakly at her suggestion so they all agreed.

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _Just hanging out with my squad in London. Sorry about the mess. I hope everyone stayed safe out there today! #imanavengernow #savingtheworld #stillthePRqueen_

She attached a photo of the group of them, it had been difficult to get everyone in the shot but she'd managed it. They looked tired but quietly content and Steve was just happy no one had gotten hurt, well not on Earth. Thor had suffered more loss than anyone should in one day. Still, he seemed to be in good spirits considering.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _TaserLewis only you would apologise for making too much mess whilst saving the universe. #canIsleepyet_

 **Jane Foster** _DrFoster_

 _SergeantBarnes Well we did sort of wreck London… #sorrydamagecontrol_

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _SergeantBarnes DrFoster I blame Mew Mew… That hammer is a flying hammer of lightning death_

 **Thor** _ThorstyFriggason_

 _TaserLewis Her name is Mjolnir. We did well today. The battle has been won._

They all laughed at Thor's response and dug into their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Thor felt reluctant to go back to Asgard. He desperately wanted to stay with his friends on Midgard. Following the battle in London, his friends had rallied round him to show their support whilst he grieved his mother and Loki. Thor struggled to contain the wealth of emotions that was bubbling up inside of him, he just couldn't believe that he had to watch his brother die for a second time. It truly was a cruel twist of fates. He'd been quiet during the traditional post battle feast but every single one of his friends and been there for him, Darcy with her quick humour and light, Sam who was as kind off battle as he was fierce on the field, Bruce with quiet words of comfort and beautiful photographs of Asgard, Steve and Bucky with their easy flirting and laughter and Jane.

Jane was the unexpected guiding light of his life. When he'd been banished to Earth he had never expected to find love but he truly loved her with all of his heart. She'd been right their beside him as Odin had fired the flaming arrow across the sky, she been there as he held his mother in his arms and she'd been there as he watched the soul leave Loki's body. Not once had she asked for anything in return. She had offered to come back to Asgard with him as she knew that facing his father would be difficult but Thor knew this was something he had to do alone.

Telling his father he didn't want the throne had been surprisingly easy. Odin didn't understand but he let Thor go far easier than he expected which left Thor with plenty of time to catch up with Sif and the warriors three. He showed them all the internet, now that Stark had managed to enhance his phone.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _ThorstyFriggason hey buddy… where was our invitation to London? Not saying I wanted to deal with reality bending super stones but… come on! #iwannagotolondon_

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker I have some contacts in London. I'm sure I can get us our own mission. Preferably with less aliens. #spiesinlondon_

"So your friends all use this to communicate?" Sif asked as she scrolled through the feed. "And everyone can see this?"

"Yes. Darcy explained it all to me. Tony competes with Steve and Bucky to have the most followers, People who want to know what you post on twitter, and the fans often use this to ask us things as well. It's delightful!" Thor responded with a hearty laugh. Sif didn't look convinced but Fandral grabbed his phone with glee, Thor would have to ask Tony for phones for his friends so he could keep in contact when he was on midgard.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _BallerinaWidow cawcawmotherfxcker you didn't miss much. I almost died. Falcon saved me. Thor beat the crap out of head alien. We won. #ineedaholiday_

 **Thor** _ThorstyFriggason_

 _SergeantBarnes dying in battle is an honourable way to die! We would sing ballads of your heroic deeds here on Asgard! - Fandral_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _ThorstyFriggason No #noonehurtsmybucky #sorryfandral #noballadsyet_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers Eloquent as always, doll. Hi Fandral! Hope Asgard is awesome. TaserLewis make this man an account! #thorsbeenhacked_

Thor laughed as he stole his phone back from Fandral. Maybe introducing the warriors of Asgard to twitter had been a bad idea, Fandral loved the attention far too much. He'd missed a lot whilst he'd been on Asgard with his friends so he was thankful that he had a way to catch up on everything that had been going on since New York.

 **Thor** _ThorstyFriggason_

 _It's been a difficult couple of days for me but I am thankful that I get to spend them among my friends #eveniftheyaremorons #exceptjane #shesnotamoron_

Thor attached one of the outtakes of the group photo Darcy had posted. Everyone was pulling a stupid face and Bruce had a faint green tinge to his skin. Jane was beaming up at him and he had his arm around her, pulling her small frame close to him. He loved this photo more than the smily one and he'd begged Darcy to send it to him.

 **Jane Foster** _DrFoster_

 _ThorstyFriggason May Valhalla welcome them with open arms. #Iloveyou_

Jane had attached her own photo from Frigga's funeral. The lights floated out passed the Bifrost and the stars of the surrounding galaxies sparkled in the sky. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Thor suddenly understood why humans took so many photographs. It was phenomenal how they were able to capture so many memories in an instant. Midgard was truly where he belonged.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Next chapter is more fluff and fun... I have a few ideas. Superhero convention, like comic con but instead of actors there are literal superheroes... potentially a Broadway show? Who knows... I'm excited to write it! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome and I'm on tumblr at Avengerbarnes if you want to come say hi! Lots more Stucky and MCU content there. Much love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is a bit of a filler chapter... it's fluffy and fun and is leading up to the next chapter which I'm excited about! The Avengers are going on holiday!**

* * *

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers I'm bored…. Let's do something._

Bucky sighed as he hit post. Why was bed rest so damn boring?! Barton had done his best to keep the super soldier entertained whilst Steve and Nat were on a mission but Bird Boy and Lucky were a poor substitute for sexy ass boyfriend.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers I miss you…. hurry home. I'll make it worth your while #winkwinknudgenudge_

He attached a selfie of him making a pouty face. It was childish and he knew it but he missed Steve and his arm was still sore after a misjudged Hydra raid. He was lucky to be alive and his left arm was still covered in a web of scar tissue but his knock off serum was slowly fixing him. He hoped he'd be right as rain in no time. He'd be able to join Steve and Nat on their mission next time rather than moping around. His phone buzzed and he grinned as he saw the notification from Clint.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _PepperPotts Warning! High Alert! The Twitter Menace SergeantBarnes is bored! Code TWEET! #nomoreart #please #ruinedchildhood_

Bucky resisted the temptation to attached one of his favourite pieces of smutty fan art to his reply but Pepper had threatened to separate him and Steve on missions if they didn't behave. So he settled for adding a cute drawing of him, Steve and Lucky curled up on a sofa.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker I don't know what you mean Barton…. We just cuddle and steal your dog. #helovesusmore #weshouldgetone_

He turned on the television and scrolled through Netflix trying to find a show Steve wouldn't be interested it. He'd started watching Star Trek but Steve had been upset that he'd watched it without him so that was now off limits. He couldn't watch Blue Planet, Steve loved the beauty of the Earth far too much. Maybe a weird supernatural show… Teen Wolf looked interesting. He clicked play and turned his attention back to his phone. Steve still hadn't replied.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers Can we get a dog? I want a dog… I promise to walk it and clean it's shit up! #itslonelywithoutyou_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SergeantBarnes You know he can't respond right now… Come on let's get coffee. #stopmoping_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _ProjectFalcon1 SergeantBarnes Coffee? Where? I'm in! Avengers Assemble! #oohthepower #isaidthething_

Bucky laughed and rolled off the sofa. His friends were weird but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Steve was struggling to keep his eyes open and Fury droned on in the background. If there was one thing he hated about missions it was the debrief. He could lead them with no problem, but he knew their mission had been successful so what else did he need to know. Fury was insistent though. Nat nudged him as he started to drift off. He glared at her playfully and pulled himself upright. He felt his phone buzz for the hundredth time in his pocket and he was itching to check it.

"Captain Rogers." Fury's voice barked across the room and he jumped a little at being addressed so suddenly.

"Yes sir?" He asked, hoping he hadn't missed anything important.

"Anything to add Captain? Fury smirked knowingly and Steve felt his face heat up. He was glad Nick hadn't asked him a specific question because he honestly had no idea what had been said.

"No Sir. Nothing to add." He said with a straight face as he heard Natasha trying to stifle a giggle next to him.

"Interesting. Very well. You're dismissed. Good Job today team." Nick chuckled and switched the screen off. Steve gave Natasha a puzzled look and she shook her head.

"The briefing ended about 5 minutes ago. Nick's been showing the team pictures of you from your USO tour days to see how much you were paying attention." Natasha grinned and flashed her phone at him. He blushed brightly as he saw the photos. Some clever person had photoshopped Bucky's face onto all of the showgirls behind him.

"Oh…" Steve muttered. "Well Bucky looks swell in the dress so I'm er… not sure what the problem is." He pulled out his own phone to see several notifications from Bucky on Twitter. He smiled fondly and pulled up the app. Bucky had been busy but Steve was glad to see that Sam and Clint were pulling his boyfriend out the house. He checked the timestamps and looked at his watch. They could probably join them if they were quick. "Hey Widow." He called and the redhead glanced up from her own phone.

"Captain." She responded.

"Fancy getting a coffee?" He asked with a dopey grin. It had been over a week since he'd seen Bucky and he knew Natasha missed Barton, even if she hid it better.

"Why Captain Rogers… you read my mind." She laughed.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker That's my line…_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers How come you answered Bird Brain? Is there no love? #sorude_

Steve chuckled and started to type out a response to his boyfriend but Natasha beat him to it. He was always in awe of how fast she could type, of course Steve hadn't grown up with the technology like she had.

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _SergeantBarnes Probably because SteveGRogers has been moping about how much he missed you all week. #itwasanightmare #youtwoarepathetic_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _BallerinaWidow Captain America does not mope. I'm a highly trained Army Captain._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers BallerinaWidow Stevie stop lying. You're a complete sap and I love you for it._

"How did you two manage to hide your relationship for so long?" Nat asked as they reached her car. She pulled open the drivers seat and Steve reluctantly got in the passenger side. Black Widow was a terrifying driver, she was fast and turned with pin point precision and Steve was always reminded of The Cyclone of Coney Island.

"It was life or death. We were careful. Now… not so much." He grinned at he clipped in his seatbelt.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes I love you too Buck. Be home soon. #onlyasapforyou_

* * *

Sam, like many times since Project Insight, was wondering when his life had become so insane. The legend that was James Buchanan Barnes was currently flicking bits of chocolate muffin at actual Avenger Clint Barton and it was apparently down to him to stop them from getting thrown out of the coffee shop. The two snipers had obviously gone a little stir crazy whilst their partners in crime had been away on the mission.

"You're wasting chocolate muffin, Barnes." Clint muttered as he dodge the chocolatey crumbs. Lucky was running around the table trying to catch the bits of cake and his tail was wagging so hard that it almost knocked their drinks off the table several times.

"Oh yeah. What you gonna do about it Barton?" Bucky grinned as he took aim once more.

"Just you wait Sarge. Just you wait." Clint grabbed an arrow from his ankle boots and within minutes he'd pulled Bucky's coffee across the table. Sam wondered how he managed not to spill a drop.

"That's my coffee!" Bucky cried and launched across the table to retrieve his drink. He was less successful than Hawkeye and coffee splattered everywhere. Sam just managed to jump out the way in time but Clint was covered in the scalding liquid.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" Clint jumped up and tried to brush himself off. Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own coffee and pulled out his phone. At least they weren't moping anymore. He snapped a photo of the messy scene in front of him and type out a message to Cap and Widow.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _I'm surrounded by idiots… SteveGRogers BallerinaWidow please tell me you're almost back._

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _ProjectFalcon1 Maybe. Maybe not. We should probably run away and never return…._

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _BallerinaWidow Does that make ProjectFalcon1 a monkey's uncle?_

Sam laughed and gave Clint a high five. He'd pulled off his coffee stained shirt and thrown it at Bucky. He noticed a few girls nearby taking photos of their own and gave them a quick wave. They giggled and ran away. He wondered how long it would take for those photos to make it online.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker I feel like I'm missing something here… why is Sam a monkey's uncle?_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers because he's scar dumbass! Please tell me you've watched Lion King…. #rememberwhoyouare_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker umm…no? SergeantBarnes have we seen that one yet?_

Sam stared in disbelief at his phone. Bucky and Steve had spent a lot of time trying to catch up on the things they have missed. He would have thought Disney would have been higher up on the list. Lion King was classic, it even had a broadway musical!

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers No clue. Don't recognise it. Tonight? #movienighttime #bestnights_

Sam's brain was starting to tick, a plan formulating in his mind. Why do a Disney movie night when you could do one better? It had been a long time since any of them had taken any time off. There weren't any imminent threats to Earth, their recent missions had been minor. Mostly taking out old Hydra bases and following intelligence leads.

"We can't leave you boys alone for a second." Natasha's voice pulled him from his thoughts as her and Steve approached the coffee shop.

"Stevie!" Bucky cried happily and launched himself at Captain America. Sam laughed and managed to get a photo of their reunion. Clint was subtler than Bucky. He gave his girlfriend a wink and she linked their fingers.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes Super Soldiers unite after a weeklong mission. You'd think it had been months not days. #stucky #whatismylife_

* * *

 **Hawkguybabe** _ClintBartonswifey53_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker Thank you for this gift today… You can spill coffee any day #wow #whataday #hessocute_

Rhodey laughed as he saw the photo Clint had been tagged in. He had his coffee-stained purple t-shirt scrunched up in his hands and he was glaring at Sergeant Barnes who was laughing in the background.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _ClintBartonswifey53 Aww thanks. Nice to be appreciated. You should have come say hi! #hawkeyerules_

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker Don't get too bigheaded. You're still an idiot. ClintBartonswifey53 Thanks for the photo… you're not his wife. #nicetrythough_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _BallerinaWidow But I'm your idiot right? And play nice Nat…_

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker Maybe… I always play nice._

Rhodey groaned as he locked the phone and tried to focus on his paper work. He was proud to have risen to such a senior rank in the military but he wished someone had warned him about all the paper work. It was such a drag. No wonder Tony employed so many people to look after his.

"You have a visitor, Sir." Rhodey glanced up from his paper work and smiled at the young soldier who stood nervously at the door.

"Tony?" He asked. Not many people were deemed important enough to disturb the Colonel whilst he was working but Tony had managed to weasel his way passed that protocol far too often that it was now the norm.

"No Sir. One of the Avengers… I think. Falcon sir." Rhodey was unable to hide his surprise. He'd only met Sam Wilson a couple of times when they'd been called in to help the Avengers. He'd almost managed to recruit Sam into his team before Steve had swooped in and made him a trainee Avenger.

"Ok. Let him in." He wondered what had brought Sam Wilson to seek him out.

"Colonel Rhodes." Sam smiled as he entered the room. They shook hands and Rhodey offered Sam a seat.

"Rhodey please. What's up Sam?" Sam grinned a pulled up a hologram of a plan. It looked like an intricate vacation agenda.

"Our friends are workaholics. I need your help to convince Tony and Pepper that this is a good idea. We all need a break." Sam looked slightly embarrassed by the idea but Rhodey thought it was genius. The number of injuries to the team had spiked recently and Rhodey was sure that was due to exhaustion.

"Ok… I'm in. Let's see your plan." Rhodey grinned and the two men started discussing tactics.

They knew they needed Pepper on board first but the question was whether they could convince her to join them or whether she would be left alone to tend Stark Industries and Avengers business whilst the others were away. Sam came up with the suggestion that it would be great for publicity. The Avengers in Disney promised plenty of fun stories on Twitter and Instagram that the public would eat up. That way Pepper could hardly say no but it was more than likely she would have to stay behind which Tony would not be pleased about. Rhodey suggested roping in Darcy to help, she could at least mind some of the business if Pepper managed to get away.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _TaserLewis We need your help with a special project…. Operation Disney! #itstopsecret #donttellanyone_

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _ProjectFalcon1 Oh Hell yes! I don't think you understand what top secret means though Sammy Boy. #OperationDisneyisgo_

Rhodey laughed as he saw the tweets Sam posted. Darcy was a good member of the team and Pepper was lucky to her have.

 **James Rhodes** _WarMachineRox_

 _TaserLewis Come to Avengers Tower tonight to begin the mission._

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _WarMachineRox ProjectFalcon1 TaserLewis We don't need a holiday. We're Avengers. #bringwhiskey_

Rhodey rolled his eyes as he saw Tony's response. This was exactly why Sam had asked for help. Tony was addicted to his work, even when he was on vacations he tended to have Jarvis on hand to send messages and check stats. If they pulled this off properly it would be a miracle.

* * *

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Avengers on holiday! Watch out Disney World! #supersoldiersonholiday #DisneyTime_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _therealironman Remind me again why we are flying? Bucky and I could have used our motorbikes #DisneyTime_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SteveGRogers Suck it up Captain. You and SergeantBarnes alone in bike leather. You'd never make it to Disney. #DisneyTime_

Steve laughed as he remembered their trip to DC. Tony wasn't wrong. Bucky in motorbike leathers was a very distracting sight. Still he didn't exactly have good experience with planes and he still has nightmares of plunging into the ice. In his nightmares though, he crashed alone without Bucky's hand in his, without the murmur of Bucky's voice in his ear as they both succumbed to their icy prison. Yet hear they were, flying over America towards their destination. Bucky's hand was resting on his knee, fingers rubbing circles to try and comfort Steve's nerves.

"It's ok Steve. It's not the Valkyrie." Bucky whispered in his ear as the plane hit turbulence causing Steve to stiffen in his seat.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _therealironman Shut it Stark. #feelingnauseous_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers it's ok doll. I got you. If you feel sick make sure you aim it at robot man therealronman. We'll ride the bikes next time. #youlooktoogoodinleather #starksjustjealous_

Bucky attached a quick selfie of the two of them in their plane seats. It was a comfortable plane but Steve was still a little green but he was happy that Bucky was next to him. Clint and Natasha were opposite in their own cubby hole and Sam was sat with Rhodey behind him. Tony had bagged his own section up front with Pepper. Apparently it was plane owner privileges. Bruce, Jane and Thor would be joining them direct from Asgard when they landed in Florida.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SteveGRogers Bad Grandpas. No sick in the plane._

 **Stucky Daily** _Stuckyismylife_

 _SteveGRogers and SergeantBarnes are so sweet! #couplegoals #supersoldiersonholiday_

Steve laughed as he read the tweet. It was one of their most avid fan accounts who always seemed to be first to respond to anything either of them posted. Steve and Pepper were planning an exclusive interview with the owner of the account to say thanks for all their support.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Stuckyismylife We're sweeter than Sarah Roger's apple pie. Thanks sugar. #weloveyou_

* * *

Bucky groaned as the alarm started blaring on the table next to them. Even Steve was still asleep as Bucky blindly reached out to try and turn the damned thing off. Steve stirred underneath him and Bucky curled up again on his chest.

"What time…." Steve mumbled still half asleep. They had meant to get an early night, Tony had made an arrangement which gave them an extra hour in the park before it opened to the public but it meant getting up at the crack of dawn. Of course, once they'd made it to their bed for the night, sleep had been the last thing on their minds.

"S'too early… Screw the park…" Bucky murmured back as he nuzzled Steve's neck.

"Rather you screw me…" Steve whispered back as he kissed Bucky's hair. Bucky laughed and reached up to give his boyfriend as deep kiss.

"You're insatiable." Bucky whispered against his boyfriend's lips. "And you have morning breath. Come on, Robot Man will kill us if we're late."

Bucky wasn't sure how he managed it but he dragged himself out of the bed and towards the bathroom. Steve rolled back over with a groan and Bucky couldn't resist taking a photo. He delighted over the role reversal they found themselves in. Steve was normally the morning person in their relationship.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _therealironman I hope there's coffee waiting. SteveGRogers stayed up too late last night. #mybad #canyoublameme #captainhotass_

Bucky attached the photo to his post and waited for the notifications to fly in. He always had flurry of new followers after posting pictures of Steve, much to Tony's dismay.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes TMI! Captain America is an innocent model of society. Why must you ruin the American Dream? Coffee is downstairs. Move it soldiers #Ihateyouboth_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SergeantBarnes hurry up before the coffee is gone. I can't be held responsible for my actions #coffeeislife_

Bucky laughed at the picture Barton had attached to his post. He was holding an entire jug of coffee like it was a life line. Clint had never had much use for mugs.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker drink it all at your own risk. I was killing nazis before you were even born_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes stop arguing on twitter and come back to bed… Disney can wait. #itscoldwithoutyou_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes go back to bed and I'm coming up there to drag you out with or without clothes. #dontmakemedoit_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes Correction… PepperPotts says with clothes. I'll drag you out with clothes. Sorry boys and girls. No nude super soldiers today! #spoilsport #sorryhoney #iloveyoureally_

Bucky laughed loudly and finished up quickly in the bathroom so he could drag his lump of a boyfriend out of bed. Steve was still buried under the covers, his toes peaking out of one end as the quilt covered his head. Bucky smirked and dove straight for the exposed feet. Steve should really know better than to leave his most ticklish parts open to attack. Bucky was rewarded for his efforts with Steve's feet kicking him firmly in the gut and he was launched across the room.

"Bucky! Shit! I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Steve was suddenly sitting upright in the bed. The quilt had fallen messily around his hips and his blonde hair was ruffled up all over the place. Bucky winced as he took a deep breath, Steve's blue eyes were filled with worry but Bucky just laughed it off. He was pretty sure he was just winded and he'd heal soon enough.

"Don't worry about it Punk. You could never hurt me. I'm stronger than I look." Bucky grinned at his friend.

"Well you started it Jerk." Steve pretended to glare at him but that just sent them both into a giggle fit.

"Come on. Stark's probably on his way up. You need to get dressed, unfortunately." Bucky winked at his boyfriend and went to join the others downstairs. He knew that they'd never make it downstairs if he stayed in the room any longer.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SteveGRogers Well well well… Captain America is the last one downstairs. What would your mother say Rogers? #yourelate #americasgoldenboy_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _therealironman uh oh…._

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes What?_

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Bucky smirked as he heard Steve's voice shouting from the stairs. Tony visibly paled as he realised his mistake. He mouthed 'help me' and Bucky but he just shrugged. Bucky had seen too many men fall to a much smaller Steve Roger who had decided Sarah Rogers was fair game. Bucky, instead, got his phone out and began to film Steve's attack on Tony who barely had time to defend himself. It wasn't a lethal fight, more rough housing between friends but Tony was clearly regretting his choice of words. Eventually Bucky took pity on Tony, who had left his suit back in New York, and dragged Steve off the genius and Avengers finally started to make their way towards the park. It was time for their vacation to begin!

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while... I was on holiday and then I was ill with a massive cold so it took a while to get this out. Next Chapter. Avengers in Disney! Partly because I went on holiday to Disney and I think it would be fun :D**


	7. Disney World!

**Fox News** _FoxNews_

 _theavengers have been spotted in Disney World Florida. Hopefully this is a vacation not an alien invasion_

 **BBC News** _BBCNews_

 _theavengers are officially on vacation. What does this mean for world safety? Join our online debate today!_

 **Peter Parker** _IronStan_

 _theavengers have a great time in Disney! You deserve the break. It's not easy juggling saving the world all the time #hatersgonnahate #DisneyTime_

Tony laughed as he read Peter's tweet. He remembered Peter from the Avengers question time they had hosted on twitter when Barnes and Rogers had decided to go public with their relationship. The newspapers had all decided that the Avengers going on holiday meant for certain that the world would be attacked at it was completely irresponsible for them to go and have fun. Tony knew better, New York at the very least was being minded by a small group of misfits that called themselves the Defenders and Thor's friends from Asgard were on call incase anything went wrong. This week was about relaxation and fun. They'd all bundled onto a private shuttle bus from their hotel to the park and Tony could not wait to get inside. He'd never been to Disney as a child and he wondered whether it was as magical as everyone always said.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _IronStan You speaking from experience kid? Thanks for the vote of confidence. Earth is defended I promise. #DisneyTime #Avengersneedabreaktoo_

 **Peter Parker** _IronStan_

 _therealironman No Mr Stark! Educated guess. I promise. Thank you for everything Mr Stark. #holycrap #imgonnadie #nedsendhelp_

"Tony. Stop tormenting your fans. We're almost here." Pepper put her hand on his knee and gave him a dazzling smile. She knew how much this holiday meant to him. It had been difficult to leave the lab and Avengers Tower behind but Disney was a life long dream. His dad had never wanted to take him when he was younger. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and typed out one last message before the bus arrived.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _IronStan Thank you Peter. Please don't die. DM me your address and I'll send you a gift from Disney. What's your favourite film? #myfansarethebest #DisneyTime_

 ** _Peter Parker_** _IronStan_

 _therealironman Mr Stark you are the best! It's bugslife. I can't even. Wow. NedDandDLife my life is complete #imdead #thankyouironman_

"Honey, is that really wise?" Pepper asked as she glanced over his shoulder. "All the kids are gonna want something now." Tony knew that was supposed to deter him but it gave him a fantastic idea. He had more money than he knew what to do with, what better way to spend it than on the team's younger fans.

"Then that's what they'll get. A Disney toy and autograph for as many kids as possible. You hear that team. That's our side mission." He addressed the rest of the bus. "In fact, the winner gets control of film night for the next month. Loser is on laundry duty." He grinned, nothing like a competition to motivate the Avengers. Barnes raised his hand to ask a question. "This isn't grade school Barnes."

"Me and Stevie don't live at the tower. How we going to do laundry duty?" He asked and Tony rolled his eyes. History books never mentioned that Sergeant Barnes was a complete dork.

"You don't lose. Also no tweeting about it. That's cheating!" Everyone laughed and Pepper rolled her eyes at him but entwined that fingers. He was lucky to have someone so understanding in his life. The bus pulled to a stop and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Clint and Natasha were first off as Barton pulled the Black Widow towards the entrance of the park.

"We meet at Fantasy Land for lunch! 1pm don't be late!" Pepper yelled after the pair of spies but it was too late.

"Roger that." Steve gave her a salute as the two soldiers followed Barton's example. Tony stared after Captain America, had Steve Rogers really just said 'Roger that'. How come his dad never mentioned how much of a shit the Captain really was? And after the couple of years of knowing the two supersoldiers, why was he still surprised? Soon enough Tony and Pepper were the last ones on the bus.

"You ready Honey?" Pepper asked as she gave his hand a quick squeeze. Tony glanced out of the window. The grand entrance to the park was almost glimmering outside in the sunlight, the monorail bright and bold streaked across the sky. He nodded, it was time to embrace his childhood.

"Yeah. Let's do this!" He readied his phone to take a photograph of the park entrance. It was time.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _Well Dad. I finally made it. Let the magic begin. #DisneyTime_

* * *

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Well what do you know. Disney really is the most magical place on Earth and we've fought real magicians before #DisneyTime_

Attached was a photo of Bucky and Steve standing in front of the castle. Bucky's arm was around Steve's shoulder and they both had a dopey grin on their face. Sam rolled his eyes at his friends. He knew this had been a great idea. The group had separated into small groups pretty quickly, he'd teamed up with Banner, Thor and Jane for the morning. He'd probably tag along with Natasha and Clint in the afternoon but he thought it was a good time to get to know the others a little better.

"Ok so what's our plan of attack?" He asked the group of Avengers as they assessed the map in front of them. The park was massive but they had an hour before the general public were allowed in.

"That depends. Where is the battle?" Thor laughed at his own joke but otherwise had no suggestions. Sam guessed they didn't have theme parks on Asgard. Luckily, Jane seemed to have a better idea.

"Big rides first. Anything that will get a long queue later on. The Mountains, Avatar, Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, Tower of Terror. That sort of thing." Jane listed off with ease.

"That's true, but not easy. The rides are far apart. We should pick a land and start there." Banner added thoughtfully. "I'd like to go to Animal Kingdom if that's not a problem."

"So big rides in Animal Kingdom first. Then maybe have a look at the animals?" Sam suggested and the others murmured in agreement. He grinned and they ran off towards the monorail so they could get there faster.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _When your boyfriend is a nerd and makes you do science SergeantBarnes #DisneyTime_

Steve had attached a photo of him and Bucky in Epcot. It looked like Barnes had found the interactive labs and Steve was not impressed.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers Well excuse me for wanting to learn things! Better than the Cyclone Stevie #DisneyTime_

 **Pepper Potts** _PepperPotts_

 _SteveGRogers Tell me about it. #Ithoughtthiswasaholiday #DisneyTime_

Sam laughed and showed the others Pepper's tweet. She'd attached a selfie with Tony in the background fiddling with a display in one of the other Future World attractions and Rhodey looking rather unimpressed to the side.

"It would appear Stark has found his home away from home. Did you prefer to go to future world Jane?" Thor asked as he wrapped his arms round his tiny girlfriend. She laughed and shook her head.

"I get enough of that at home. Let's go find some roller coasters." She grinned and kissed her Asgardian boyfriend just as the monorail reached the destination; Animal Kingdom. They all posed for a photo by tree of life. Jane climbed onto Thor's shoulders for the photo and Bruce reluctantly sat on Sam's shoulders after Thor insisted.

 **Thor** _ThorstyFriggason_

 _SteveGRogers PepperPotts My girlfriend wins. We get to see animals! #DisneyTime_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _ProjectFalcon1 Save me Sam! Please #DisneyTime #Idontwannagoonspacemountain_

Steve attached a selfie of Bucky dragging him towards the queuing area for Space Mountain. Steve already looked a little queasy at the idea.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SteveGRogers You're on your own Cap. It's Avatar time #sorrynotsorry #swapteamsafterlunch #DisneyTime_

* * *

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _I'm a Lucky Bucky SteveGRogers #DisneyTime_

Bucky attached a photo of Steve sketching the fish from the tank in front of them. The soft blue glow from the water was lighting up Steve's face and Bucky was struck by how beautiful he looked. He watched as Steve's fingers danced over the paper with ease and he wanted to kiss the small frown of concentration away. The fish in the tank were amazing, tropical and colourful but it was Steve that was the most beautiful thing in this room. Well at least that's what Bucky thought and he was never wrong. Steve Rogers could jump out of a plane without a parachute but roller coasters still made him feel sick. Luckily for everyone involved Steve had managed to keep his breakfast down after they went on Space Mountain but it had been close. So Bucky had taken pity on his boyfriend and they decided to sit in the aquarium for a while to recover.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SergeantBarnes Hey Buck! What else rhymes with your name? #thepossibilitiesareendless_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker very funny Barton. Stucky obviously. #stuckyrulestwitter #remember_

 **Bruce Banner** _DrBanner_

 _SergeantBarnes cawcawmotherfxcker Plucky? That rhymes…_

 **Stucky Daily** _Stuckyismylife_

 _SergeantBarnes cawcawmotherfxcker STUCKY! Bucky Barnes you are my favourite Avenger! #stuckyiscanon #istillcantbelieveit_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SergeantBarnes DrBanner I feel like you are missing the joke. You guys are the worst!_

"Hey love birds" Tony called from the other side of the aquarium where he was watching the turtles with Pepper and Rhodey. "We're gonna go do test track before magic hours start. You coming?"

Bucky glanced over at Steve who was still absorbed by his drawing and shook his head. He didn't want to disrupt Steve's quiet time and the bigger rides weren't really something they were interested in. "Nah, you three go ahead. We'll see you at lunch."

He shuffled up next to Steve and kissed the top of his head. "Hey Buck." Steve murmured in the quiet room.

Steve stayed focused on the pad on his lap but Bucky noticed the faint blush that crept up his neck. He rested his hand on his boyfriend's leg and leaned his head against his shoulder. He still kind of missed when Steve had been short enough that Bucky could rest his head on top of Steve's but this was good enough. He was still that kid from Brooklyn underneath it all. "Hey Stevie."

"Thank you." Steve finally glanced up from the sketch. The green tinge that he'd had following the roller coaster had gone now and his ocean blue eyes looked less dazed. Bucky could hear the unspoken words, thank you for not going with Stark, thank you for letting him draw, thank you for just being near.

"Anytime Stevie." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him into a warm embrace. He heard the pad drop to the floor but neither of them made a move to pick it up. Steve pulled back from the hug only to press his lips against Bucky's, cradling Bucky's face in his hands. It wasn't the hungry passionate kisses from the night before. This kiss was tender, intimate, loving. It was perfect.

"Til the end of the line…" He whispered against Steve's lips.

Steve hummed in contentment and kissed him once more softly on the lips before pulling away. Bucky pouted at the sudden lack of contact and Steve laughed at him. They laced their fingers together and enjoyed the quiet bubbling of water. Bucky's lips were still tingling from the kiss and his heart thumped in his chest. Steve pulled his phone out and snapped a selfie of the two of them with the fish in the background.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _Even Avengers need a holiday. I love you Buck SergeantBarnes #tiltheendoftheline_

* * *

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _PepperPotts We're running late for lunch. We have a date with royalty. #DisneyTime #Meridaisbae_

 **Pepper Potts** _PepperPotts_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker you've been late the last two days. We already ate without you._

Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint's message. Clint had decided they needed to meet the Disney Princesses, specifically Merida and even the fast track queue was long and full of children. Natasha was also very competitive and determined to win Stark's stupid contest so she had managed to get every single child's address, with parental permission of course, along with a list of their favourite films. After lunch her and Clint were going shopping for all the kids toys.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker Are you avoiding us Barton? Hurry up. We need a team photo. I bought ears for everyone!_

Tony attached a photo of Photo of Thor and Bruce wearing what looked to be personalised Mickey Mouse ears. Thor's had a thunderbolt bow and Bruce's were completely green. Natasha wondered how much of Stark Industry's money currently lined Disney's wallets. Tony had really gone all out.

"Aww… Mickey Mouse." Clint moaned next to her. She gave his arse a quick slap and laughed as he jumped into the air.

"Come on Merida. We have princesses to meet. We'll join them after." She was rewarded with a dopey grin as they shuffled forward in the queue. The cheerful melodic music was starting to drive Natasha a little bit mad but the excitement of everyone around her was contagious. Clint was happily babbling away about Brave and Merida when Natasha felt a tug on the ends of her shirt.

"'Cuse me… Miss Widow" A little ginger girl with freckles was staring up at her with bright blue eyes.

"Laura! Excuse me. Sorry!" A woman, Natasha presumed was the little girl's mother was calling from across the queue. The young girl must have ducked across the crowd.

"Hey there. Are you Laura?" Natasha bent down so she could talk to the girl properly. Her eyes stared widely at her and she blushed at being addressed by the Russian spy. She nodded shyly and handed Natasha her autograph book which was full of Disney characters signatures. "You want me to sign your book?" Natasha asked. If she was anyone else she would probably be blushing right now but Red Room girls didn't blush. Natasha would shock anyone who said otherwise. Laura nodded again.

"You're my favourite princess." She mumbled into her sleeves. Natasha wasn't almost crying. She was just allergic to something. That would explain the tightness in her throat. She vaguely heard Clint taking her photograph in the background, it was no doubt make it onto twitter very shortly. She scribbled her autograph, one she only used for fans not officially documents, onto the book.

"Thank you Laura. Would you like a hug?" She asked, for the girls sake of course. Laura grinned and ran into Natasha's arms.

"Laura, there you are!" Her mother cried as she finally caught up with her daughter. "I'm sorry. She just ran as soon as she saw you. You're her favourite." Natasha smiled at the older woman and assured her it was perfectly alright. They got their address to send an toy and Nat posed for a photo with the girl.

"You're the real princess Laura. It was a pleasure to meet you." Nat told the girl as they hugged goodbye. It was finally their turn to meet Merida and the others. Clint was bouncing up and down with excitement. Natasha rolled her eyes and typed a quick message on her phone.

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _Today I met an actual princess. She was the cutest. #DisneyTime #imnotcrying_

She attached a photo with her and Laura, with the mother's consent. Natasha decided she liked Disney World more than she thought.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _BallerinaWidow she's cute but she's no Merida. Pixar Princess ftw! #DisneyTime #Meridaisbae_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker BallerinaWidow So that's who you ditched us at lunch for. #rude #DisneyTime #didntmissyouanyway_

Natasha sighed. Boys, they were complete children. She needed another girl on the team. The girls behind the scenes like Pepper or Maria were great but there was only so much Natasha could take of the lunacy that followed the boys around.

* * *

 **Bruce Banner** _DrBanner_

 _On a never ending Dumbo ride. therealironman please make it stop. #DisneyTime_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _DrBanner It's a world of laughter, A world of tears #DisneyTime_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _DrBanner It's a world of hope! #DisneyTime_

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _DrBanner and a world of fears_ _#DisneyTime_

 **Bruce Banner** _DrBanner_

 _BallerinaWidow really Nat… I thought you were better than this._

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _DrBanner Never assume you know the Black Widow. #suckitupbigguy_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _BallerinaWidow I love you so much… #shesamazing_

Bruce was sat wondering what his life had become. Not so long ago he had been an esteemed scientist at the top of his game and the most he had to worry about was what toppings to order on his pizza. Now he was sat in a model cartoon elephant spinning round in endless circles. Tony had bribed the ride operator to make their ride longer than most so now all the Avengers were busy taking pictures and singing that damn small world song.

Honestly. Where did his life go wrong?

He switched on the video recorder on his phone a spun the camera round to take shots of each dynamic duo. Sam and Clint had paired up. They seemed to have made it their mission to annoy everyone, especially Barnes and Romanoff who were sat in the elephant in front of them.

"Hey Banner guy, lighten up." Tony jabbed him lightly in the arm. "We're at Disney not Hydra HQ"

"Just make the singing stop." He groaned into his hands "And surely the ride has gone on long enough now!"

Tony didn't bother answering. He placed a slobbery kiss on Bruce's cheek and snapped a selfie of them both. Bruce glared at his friend and nudged him and grabbed the control for the elephant, plunging them towards the Earth. Tony gave an undignified yelp at the sudden drop in height and they scrambled for control of the elephant. Bruce let Tony win after a while and they flew back up to maximum height. Tony grinned as they flew above the park and posted the selfie he took.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _Look at this grumpy cat. He wouldn't let me choose the green elephant. So rude. DrBanner #DisneyTime #sciencebros_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _DrBanner therealironman PURPLE ELEPHANT FTW! #DisneyTime #birdbros_

Clint attached a photo of him and Sam in their elephant pulling stupid faces.

Bruce was seriously considering his life choices that led him to this moment. What was wrong with their movie nights around the tower. Although he did enjoy visiting all the animals around the park and he'd been probably too excited to meet Pluto the day before. He spent quite a lot of time with Steve and Bucky during the mornings when everyone wanted to go on the bigger rides, it turned out that the magic serum hadn't fixed Steve's hatred of roller coasters and the Big Guy wasn't quite stable enough on the rides.

 **Bruce Banner** _DrBanner_

 _Do you guys see what I have to put up with? DrRoss Please help me._

Bruce attached the video he'd been filming of their ride on Dumbo, feeling a little proud when he saw how many notifications he was getting in seconds. He wasn't the most popular avenger so it was nice to get recognition occasionally.

He looked over the edge of the elephant to where Steve was sketching one of the Mickey Mouse flower beds. He'd already been on the ride with Bucky earlier in the week and didn't really fancy Stark's idea of taking over the Dumbo ride so he'd sat out. Steve glanced up and gave him a quick salut before pulling his phone out.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _DrBanner I'm afraid it's too late for help. You're one of us now. therealironman I'm hungry hurry up. #supersoldiersneedfood_

"You ruin all the fun Cap!" Tony yelled down but signalled the ride operator to bring the ride to a stop. Bruce had never been so thankful to see the ground. He was out of the ride area faster than you could say Hulk Smash!

* * *

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _I cannot wait to meet the man himself. Me and SteveGRogers grew up watching Mickey Mouse. I remember seeing the very first cartoon. #DisneyTime_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes I remember sneaking out the orphanage to see it. That's when I started drawing. I was gonna be an animator remember? #thenredskullhappened_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes Insert grandpa joke here…_

 **Thor** _ThorstyFriggason_

 _Isn't it just someone in costume? Like at Halloween or one of Stark's parties._

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _ThorstyFriggason You can't just say that! #youaredeadtome_

Bucky chuckled at his friends. It had been a really great week. The only aliens they had seen were the little green ones from Toy Story and the world hadn't ended much to every newspaper's disappointment. The fans had loved all the photos and videos they had posted from their holiday. Bucky had a whole new folder saved on his phone of him and Steve wearing their Mickey Mouse ears. Steve's had his shield design on one ear and Bucky's were in the style of the old Bucky Bear toys. Tony really had a sense of humour and Bucky really needed his own symbol for the Avengers. It had been a whole year since the ice and he was still just Steve's sidekick and hot boyfriend, not that he was complaining about the second part.

Steve humming a tune from The Little Mermaid under his breath as they shuffled forward. A couple of kids in front of them were chattering away to their parents, they kept turning around and sneaking peaks at the Avengers.

"Dad… Isn't that Hawkeye?" Bucky's enhanced hearing heard the hushed whispers of one of the kids. Steve raised his eyebrow questioningly at Bucky, knowing they were the only ones who would have heard. It wasn't very often that the fans pointed out their archer over Iron Man or Captain America.

"Yes Sweetie but we shouldn't bother him. They are on holiday like us." The dad responded. The kid nodded sadly but kept glancing hopefully at Clint who was half asleep leant on Thor's shoulder. Bucky flicked Clint on the forehead and covered his mouth quickly with the palm of his hand to stop any swearwords coming out then gestured to the kid in front of them. Clint glared at Bucky then smiled brightly as he waved at the excited child in front of them.

They signed 'Hello' to the archer and Bucky thought he could hear the penny drop. They were deaf, that was why they had been so excited to meet Hawkeye, an Avenger that had the same disability as them. Clint grinned back and soon enough the two of them were talking avidly in sign language.

"Hey, do you mind if I record this? My wife would love to see it." Their dad asked Bucky as all the Avengers watched the adorable interaction. Bucky nodded and leaned into his boyfriend. He remembered Him and Steve learning sign language when they were younger just in case the hearing in his other ear went as well. It had made Clint very happy when he realised the two war heroes knew how to sign.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _Just had the most adorable reminder that the real heroes are you guys. Living in the real world, fighting discrimination and injustice every single day. You are so brave. Thank you._

Steve attached a photo of Clint and the little one signing to each other, both smiling like the sun.

"Thanks Cap." Bucky teased his boyfriend and laced their fingers together.

"It's true. What we do is nothing compared to that. I should know." Steve replied sombrely. The queue moved quicker after that and soon enough they were walking down the corridor to meet Mickey Mouse.

They took probably more photos than necessary. They had to get a group shot of them all and then they split into smaller groups and couples. Bucky insisted that he needed a separate photo of him and Steve with Mickey. They had been waiting almost 90 years after all. Steve thought it was unnecessary but Bucky insisted and their photo turned out to be the cutest thing. The fans would go nuts for it. Bucky grinned, he could already see the fan art.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Oh Mickey you're so fine! SteveGRogers I love you Stevie._

He attached the photo and delighted as Steve blushed bright red next to him.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes I guess you're not so bad yourself Barnes._

"You little shit…." Bucky hissed under his breath knowing that only Steve would hear him and then he pounced. Steve barely had time to react before catching Bucky in his arms. The others laughed and Bucky saw Tony take a photo of them. Bucky didn't care, he was quite happy in the arms of Steve Rogers. It was pay back for all the times Steve had done the same to him before the Serum.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _We can't take SergeantBarnes or SteveGRogers anywhere. Super soldiers must be kept on a leash at all times #honestlyyoumakemesick #itstoocute #plsstop_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _Disney World done! It's been great to meet everyone around the park. #DisneyTime_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _My favourite moment of the holiday SteveGRogers almost falling off Pirates of the Caribbean ride. You just can't take the stupid out of Brooklyn. #DisneyTime #myidiot_

Steve rolled his eyes and gave Bucky a playful shove. They were both heading back to the hotel before the fireworks started. The other Avengers tried to convince them to stay but since the war neither of them were too fond of the loud explosions in the air. Last year they had tried to stay away from America on Steve's birthday so they could enjoy a quiet evening.

"Watch it Pal. I almost fell in the fountain." Bucky laughed and laced his fingers with Steve's.

They were walking back to their hotel rather than taking the shuttle bus. They both enjoyed the fresh air and it was nice to have a moment alone from the crowds and the Avengers. The sky was a deep blue and stars scattered the midnight blanket above their heads, music could still be heard in the distance.

"Your fault I almost fell on the ride. Consider it payback." Steve shot back with a grin and kissed Bucky's cheek. It was a clumsy kiss as their steps fell out of sync but Steve didn't mind. He was just happy to be by Bucky's side.

"I'll make it up to you Stevie. Just as soon as we get back to the hotel." Bucky gave him a wink as he purred the words in his ear. Steve felt his cheeks warm in the darkness but heat pooled in his stomach. Steve's phone started buzzing in his pocket, he tried to ignore it as he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss but whoever was messaging was determined to ruin the moment. He groaned with frustration as he pulled his phone out. Bucky chuckled under his breath and kissed Steve's wrist. "I bet it's Stark. He always chooses the best moments."

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _A series of photos from the moment a beloved war hero almost got bested by Pirates. SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes_

"Stupid bird…" Steve muttered. Sam had posted a series of tweets with photos of Steve and Bucky on the damn ride. It started off with the both smiling and laughing at the animatronics and ended with Bucky barely able to pull Steve back onto the boat after he'd pushed him too hard as a joke.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes ProjectFalcon1 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Classic Cap. Falling out of moving vehicles. You should try the parachute drop next time! #DisneyTime_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _I really hate birds… ProjectFalcon1 cawcawmotherfxcker_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Don't worry SteveGRogers I'll protect you from the birds and the pirates._

"You're an asshole" Steve groaned as he read Bucky's response and put his phone back in his pocket before the others all ganged up on him. He swiped his keycard at hotel door as they finally made it back. The warmth of the foyer hit them as they stepped into the building. It was a truly beautiful hotel, it had a warmth to it that Steve had never known before. Stark tower was impressive but sometimes felt cold and before the ice they'd never been able to afford the luxury. The closest thing was probably their cosy apartment in Brooklyn that they bought after the battle of New York a couple of years ago.

"True but I'm your asshole" Bucky swirled them around in the lobby and kissed him deeply. He tasted like the cotton candy he'd devoured before they left the park and his lips were still sticky from the sugar.

"Hmm. Mine." Steve whispered into the kiss and pulled Bucky into the elevator. It was time to make some magic of their own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Iron Man 3 rewrite for the Twitterverse**

 **So... This is not as fluffy as the other chapters. Iron Man 3 tackles some real problems such as anxiety and PTSD and I didn't want to completely erase that. Also like Thor Dark World chapter it's not as Stucky Centric as the others. I think I got the right balance of Iron Man 3 narrative and Stucky fluff. I also moved it from Miami to New York because it worked better for my story. This is set the Christmas after Disney chapter!**

 **I struggled with this one a bit... so sorry if it's terrible. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tony Stark _therealironman_**

 _New design. I call this one rubber ducky. Specifically designed for underwater missions and those pesky Atlanteans. #anotherdayanothersuit_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _therealironman now you design an underwater suit. After Attuma attacks. Better late than never_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SteveGRogers Sorry. Next time I'll sleep for 70 years instead Captain #screwyourogers_

 **Goddess of Thunder** _TaserLewis_

 _therealironman SteveGRogers Woah there. Time out boys. #honestly #completechildren_

Bucky scowled as he scrolled through his feed. Steve had been quiet ever since they had returned from Venice. First Aliens, now there were actual fish people from Atlantis. It had been tough for everyone involved. Their team wasn't exactly adapted to underwater battles, they had barely pulled through and Rhodey was still recovering from where his suit had malfunctioned and he'd been pulled under the water like a lead balloon.

 **Fox News** _FoxNews_

 _Is it trouble in paradise? Avengers therealironman and SteveGRogers seen arguing on Twitter. Is this the end for the Avengers._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _TaserLewis Sorry Princess. I got this. FoxNews Do us all a favour and fuck off? #goreportactualnews_

Bucky sighed and pulled himself off the sofa. He padded softly towards the bedroom where Steve had barricaded himself in. He heard muffled sobbing from the other side of the door. Bucky thought about knocking the door down but settled for sliding down onto the floor.

"Stevie?" He called through the wood. "I know you can hear me Punk." He teased lightly. This was the side to Captain America that the others rarely saw. Steve never backed down from a fight. He was brave to the point of reckless and he take punches as hard as he can throw them but Captain America was strong to a fault. He never let the battle get to him, not whilst his team needed him to lead. So once they got back to their apartment, the flood gates would open.

"I don't need anyone looking after me. I'm fine." Steve's voice cracked from where he'd been crying. Bucky rolled his eyes. 70 years into the future and he was still the same dumbass punk from Brooklyn.

"You don't gotta do this alone Stevie." He muttered knowing his boyfriend could hear him. "I'm with you til the end of the line pal"

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _Here's a thought. Iron Man suit that can be called telepathically. #anotherdayanothersuit_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _therealironman That sounds awesome man. Where's my upgrade? #justkidding #takeabreak_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _ProjectFalcon1 Come to the lab. I have gifts! #likeiwouldforgetyou #youremyfavbird_

Two weeks since the battle in Venice and Steve was still feeling guilty about snapping at Stark. He had meant to tease his friend but he'd been tired and not in a good place so naturally it had come across all wrong. He still hadn't managed to apologise yet but Tony had started to go into overdrive. Two weeks and this was at least the third suit design he'd started.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bucky looked up from his StarkPad as he sipped his coffee. Bucky always used an 'I Heart Captain America" mug which never failed to make Steve smile.

"I'm worried about Tony." He admitted whilst he put a bagel in the toaster. He pulled himself up to sit on the counter whilst he waited for the toaster to pop.

"You could start by apologising." Bucky raised his eyebrow. Steve scowled. How come Bucky was always the sensible one in these situations.

"Jerk" He muttered but pulled out his phone regardless. Bucky just rolled his eyes and carried on scrolling on his StarkPad.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _therealironman ProjectFalcon1 Mind if I join?_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SteveGRogers Bring your shield. #giftsforall #merrychristmasteam_

 **Fox News** _FoxNews_

 _Two weeks after fighting America's favourite Avengers finally show signs of reuniting. Are the Avengers back together again? More on this story on our Website._

 **Pepper Potts** _PepperPotts_

 _FoxNews I would politely like to remind you of SergeantBarnes previous tweet._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _FoxNews I would like to add… It's none of your Goddamn business. You save the world next time. Save us all the trouble. #pleasefuckoff_

"Bucky" Steve whined as he read his boyfriend's tweet. Bucky cackled and moved around the kitchen to plant a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"Yes baby doll?" He purred in Steve's ear and Steve blushed at the nickname. It was pure Bucky Barnes charm.

"I can stand up for myself" Steve was not afraid to admit that he was pouting. Bucky, predictably took a photo with a smirk. Bucky's twitter feed was probably about twenty percent dumb pictures of Steve at this point. Not that he minded. He loved the fact they were able to show their relationship off to the world.

"But the thing is…" Bucky started to say. Steve rolled his eyes, he had heard this one too many times.

"I don't have to. I know." He interrupted and pulled Bucky into a kiss. The toaster popped up and made them both jump apart. Steve blinked a few times as he processed what had happened. Bucky's grey blue eyes were equally confused. They looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces before dissolving into fits of giggles. Who knew Captain America and Sergeant Barnes, legendary veterans and part of the world's mightiest heroes, could be scared by something as mundane as a toaster?

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _DrBanner how about a suit of armour to take down the hulk? In case of emergencies. #anotherdayanothersuit_

 **Bruce Banner** _DrBanner_

 _therealironman Good luck with that Tony. Maybe if we put our heads together we'll think of something._

Tony's fingers flew across the keys as he started to calculate the power needed to keep his new suit design invisible whilst also not lose any power to the thrusters and rocket launchers. The arc reactor was good but he didn't want the suit to overheat with him inside. Maybe he should add a cooling chamber but then again that would be too bulky and would increase the weight of the suit. No that wouldn't work. Maybe less rocket power, concentrate on more stealthy attacks. He could add throwing knives or a secret dagger, assassins creed style. Natasha would be proud of him.

"Tony?" Pepper strode into the lab with her StarkPad in hand. "Sweetie. You need to stop." She took his face in her hands and kissed his hair. His heart was pumping too fast, he'd woken up screaming the night before. Not unusual ever since he'd been kidnapped and note to self, don't throw a nuclear missile into space. Some days were better than others but seeing his best friend almost drown in a suit that he had design had been too much. Rhodey hadn't blamed him. He didn't need to. He did more than enough blaming on his own.

"Just finishing up the last few tweaks on the new suit…" He started but Pepper, lovely, sweet, perfect Pepper, pulled him away from the work bench.

"And then what? You start the next design. Tony this has got to stop. You are killing yourself" Her voice cracked slightly, Tony looked up to see tears welling up in her oh so beautiful eyes. Damn it. Another person he had failed to protect.

"I'll do better. I can be better." He whispered and buried his face into her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. She ran her fingers through his greasy hair and kissed the top of his head.

"You are perfect as you are." Her soft voice was like music. They stood wrapped up in each other's embrace until they were disturbed by Jarvis alerting Tony to an urgent news report. Pepper sighed and kissed him before leaving the room. "Don't be too late." Tony gave her a weak smile and pulled up the report on his phone.

 **NBC News** _NBCNews_

 _Breaking News: A mysterious terrorist known only as The Mandarin has been threatening the President and the safety of our country. We will keep you posted as the news breaks. #Mandarin_

 **Fox News** _FoxNews_

 _The Mandarin threat shakes the globe. The question is: Where are the Avengers? #Mandarin_

Tony quickly scanned through all the reports so far. This was bad, very bad.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _WarMachineRox Hey there, old buddy old pal. Aren't we due a coffee date soon? #ironpatriotwho?_

 **James Rhodes** _WarMachineRox_

 _therealironman Make it brunch. You're paying. #shutitstark_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _HappiestHogan You are the bravest head of security I know. Thinking of you Buddy. #fuckyoumandarin_

 **NBC News** _NBCNews_

 _China Town New York evacuated. At least 2 dead and multiple people in hospital with life threatening injuries. Stay tuned for latest updates. #Mandarin_

 **Pepper Potts** _PepperPotts_

 _Stark Industries will be holding a fundraiser for all those affected by the recent bombings. If anyone needs shelter or supplies please DM me or contact Stark Industries. #Mandarin_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _HappiestHogan I'm already working on a bomb disposal suit. If the suit can absorb the energy of any potential blasts. It's too late for today. I'll be ready next time #anotherdayanothersuit_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _You know what… Mandarin. I've had enough. I'm not afraid of you. You're a coward and I've decided you just died. No politics, just revenge. You know where to find me. #merrychristmasmandarin_

Rhodey sighed as he pulled up the contact list on his phone. Brunch with Tony had been a mess. His best friend clearly hadn't been sleeping and he'd had an anxiety attack in the middle of the streets. The last time he had seen Tony this bad was after the Chitauri attack. That had really shaken his best friend and he had spent the few weeks afterwards designing new uniform and weapons for each member of the Avengers. The recent invasion in Venice seemed to have triggered his anxiety and he was working himself to death.

"Colonel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The blue tinted hologram of Captain Rogers said as he picked up the call.

"The mission we went on to Mexico. The unexplained explosion." He went straight to business. Happy was in hospital and Tony had straight up invited the Mandarin to attack the Tower. There was no time to lose.

"There was no shrapnel, no device." Steve replied thoughtfully. "You think it's linked."

"Tony found a similar readings for an incident in Tennessee, they match the Mandarin explosions." Rhodey sent across the diagnostics that Jarvis had run. Cap scanned over the data with a troubled expression.

"And Tony just invited this guy to the Tower." It was Steve's turn to sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. "Thanks for calling Rhodey." Steve hung up leaving Rhodey staring at the wall in his office.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _Avengers Assemble #wegotyoutony_

 _"_ Steve!" Bucky yelled from the bathroom as Steve was fastening the last of his straps. "I can't find my boot knife!" Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed his shield, now with magnetic straps, as he walked out to their living room.

"Did you use it last time?" Steve asked. In the last couple of years Bucky had really upgraded his weaponry. He still had his sniper rifle and grenades but having spent time training with the Widow, he now preferred to have at least four concealed knives tucked into his armour for melee purposes. He also had a terrible habit of losing them.

"Umm…I think so?" Bucky called back as he appeared in the doorway. He was his hand through his hair, which was beginning to fall over his eyes. Steve couldn't help but appreciate the fit of his navy blue suit which wasn't yet completely done up showing his tight black under armour and dog tags resting on his chest. Steve's hand subconsciously went up to feel the own chain around his neck. He knew the words Sergeant James Barnes were inscribed on the metal tags. It had been Bucky's idea back in the war, to confuse the enemy if they were ever captured. That had been the official line at least. Unofficially, it was the closest thing either of them had to marriage. They exchanged their tags as a promise to each other.

"It's probably still in the Tower for cleaning then. Come on, before the Mandarin decides to have toasted Stark for breakfast." Steve chuckled and Bucky finished pulling on his uniform.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRoger Where you at Cap? Me and BallerinaWidow got here faster from Canada than you two idiots from Brooklyn! #avengersassemble #badmanagementskills_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker they probably got distracted whilst getting suited up. If you catch my drift. #avengersassemble_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _ProjectFalcon1 cawcawmotherfxcker Bucky lost his knife. On our way._

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _SergeantBarnes I trained you better than this._

"Stevie!" Bucky whined as he strutted out from the bedroom, finally all zipped up. "Nat's bullying me."

Steve kissed his boyfriend's pouted lips and snatched his phone. "Your fault for being late."

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _BallerinaWidow Did you really?_

Steve attached a video of Widow and Bucky training. It was one of their first sessions together and Bucky was attempting to grab the knife mid flip and stab the dummy in one move. Bucky failed horrendously as he tripped over the training bad and almost ended up stabbing his own leg.

"Steven!" Bucky made a grab for his phone but it was too late. Steve was running down the hallway towards the garage.

 **Fox News** _FoxNews_

 _Tony Stark Missing! Following battle at Avengers Tower, therealironman is nowhere to be seen. The hero is presumed dead._

Pepper was shaking. The last of the Avengers had just entered the tower when they were attacked. Missiles went flying through the windows of the games room and the lower floors which held New Yorks administration offices for Stark Industries were evacuated. The heroes had fought valiantly to defend their home and try to get a lead on The Mandarin but to no avail. Pepper had almost been crushed by debris until one of Tony's suits flew to protect her. It felt powerful, terrifying but powerful and then the suit ripped off her to return to it's master. Tony had plunged off the edge of the building as the prototype's thruster began to fail and no one had seen him since.

Steve had taken Sam and Natasha to Tennessee to follow Tony's hunch about an old Mandarin explosion and Bucky, Clint and Rhodey had gone out to where Rhodey's unit had tracked the IP address in the Middle East. Pepper was left behind with the rest of the team. Bruce was quizzing Maya on her work with AIM and the potential links to Mandarin so Pepper sat staring at an old Iron Man helmet, praying this wouldn't be the last time she saw Tony Stark.

 **NBC News** _NBCNews_

 _The Iron Patriot has teamed up with Hawkeye and WW2 Veteran, Sergeant Barnes, to save slaves from a Sweat Shop in the Middle East. See the footage below._

 **BBC News** _BBCNews_

 _theavengers fighting modern slavery. Is there more here than meets the eye? #Mandarin_

 **James Rhodes** _WarMachineRox_

 _Proud of the outcome of today's mission. As some have speculated it wasn't our intention to save those in the shop but this does not mean we are not happy with the result._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Slavery is disgusting and who better to save them than the Iron Patriot himself. Isn't that right boss? WarMachineRox #ironpatriotrox_

Pepper scowled as she watched the reports flood in. Rhodey's lead had been false which meant that all their hope lay in Tennessee. She closed her eyes as she fought back the tears, flashbacks to Tony going missing in Afghanistan flew through her mind.

 **Pepper Potts** _PepperPotts_

 _therealironman Where ever you are Tony, just stay safe. I love you. #pleasecomehome_

Bucky was sat in the back of the quinjet as they flew back to New York. Rhodey was in charge in the cockpit, staring silently into the horizon. He'd lost his suit to Aldrich Killian, some crazy scientist from a group called AIM and he hadn't taken it well. Still, at least they had saved some innocent people from harm. Although Bucky missed the days when Hydra were their only problem.

"Well look on the bright side." Clint muttered from where he was restringing his bow. "At least you don't have to look a Captain America reject anymore"

"Thanks Legolas." Rhodey shot back, not in the mood to appreciate the joke.

"Steve looks great as Captain America." Bucky defended his boyfriend. Sure the colours were a little vibrant but Bucky had always gone weak at the knees for the suit.

"You would say that." Clint rolled his eyes. "Hey they found Stark!"

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _therealironman has been located alive. He adopted a kid whilst he was away too. Happy parenthood PepperPotts_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _His name is Harley. He has a potato gun. #sorryforworryingeveryone #iranoutofbattery_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _PepperPotts I love you honey. I'll even take back the rabbit. I'm so so sorry._

 **Pepper Potts** _PepperPotts_

 _therealironman We're keeping the rabbit. Just come home safe. #stupidgenius #iloveyoutoo_

The tension that had settled in the quinjet faded away at Steve's news. Tony was safe and they had successfully located the correct IP address for the Mandarin. It had been in New York all along. They had agreed to rendezvous at the address and end his reign of terror for good and all.

Bucky pulled on one of Steve's hoodies that he had tucked away on the jet for emergencies and curled up on one of the longer benches. The fabric smelled like his boyfriend and had #loveisloveislove painted in Steve's handwriting in pink, purple and blue. A fan had made it for Steve after they had first come out on Twitter and the whole team loved it so much that they sponsored the designer to get it released to the highstreet. All profits made from the design went to LGBT charities around the world. Steve's version had a shield on the upper arm, Bucky's had 'Til the end of the line' scribbled under the hashtag, Tony's was written in pansexual colours and an arc reactor in the 'O' of love. The rest of the team had similar designs, either in their sexuality colours or in rainbow colours if they were allies, with their avenger logos. It was perfect and it really riled the haters which was just a bonus.

"Do you ever take that off?" Clint glanced up from his bow with a smirk.

"Yes." Bucky grinned. "When it stops smelling of Steve, obviously."

Clint pulled his phone out and Bucky posed for the photo. He pulled the strings of the hoodie so it was tight around his face and smiled brightly. It was stupid but he knew they could all use a laugh after the last few days.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SergeantBarnes is whipped. SteveGRogers your boyfriend is gross._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker hell yes. SteveGRogers Love you doll!_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes Love you too Buck. #yourewhipped #bartonsright_

 **Stucky Daily** _Stuckyismylife_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes OMG GOALS #dead #stucky #otp_

Tony was sat in the debris of Avengers Tower. The building was heavily damaged and scorched from the fight with Aldrich Killian. His chest ached from the anxiety attacked brought on by watching Pepper fall out of the window into the fiery streets below. He had been sure she was dead, killed by some psychopath with a lifelong grudge. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Killian's tweet.

 **Aldrich Killian** _ExtremisAIM_

 _therealironman You will help me or your precious girlfriend will be too hot to handle_

He'd attached a video of Pepper strapped to a gurney and glowing burning red. Tony must have watched the video a hundred times as he flew back to the Tower in his slightly damaged suit. Trevor Fucking Slattery had been a decoy the entire time but Tony had ensured the actor would rot in prison. Rhodey, Sam and Thor had tracked down the president before Aldrich could capture him, saving the entire plane's worth of people. Tony had taken Cap, Barnes and the spies to take down Killian and his extremis soldiers at the tower and save Pepper. Apparently using the Avengers Tower to kill the president was going to be a political statement used to destroy the Avengers.

It was over now though. He'd even destroyed the excess suits that had helped him work through the growing anxiety. He'd work the designs into one fully functional suit, maybe two. It was only sensible to have a back up right?

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _Clean Slate Protocol. Sometimes you need to learn to let go. #nomoresuits_

 **Potato Harley** _themechanic_

 _therealironman Does this mean there's no more Iron Man? What about the Avengers? Who's gonna save the world? Can I have a suit?_

 **Peter Parker** _IronStan_

 _themechanic He'll always be Iron Man. He's Tony Stark! therealironman Hope you're okay Mr Stark!_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _therealironman Hey Wall-e. Your prodigal sons are arguing. Who's your favourite?_

Tony rolled his eyes at Bucky's tweet and chucked to himself. Trust Barnes to try to lighten the mood. He made a note to leave a thank you gift at the Brooklyn apartment and he knew exactly what the two soldiers needed.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _themechanic Shush. I left you a thank you gift. Use it well._

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _IronStan Nothing a whole lot of therapy won't fix. Yes that's right. Even heroes need therapy._

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes My favourite is not you. Butt out. I'm not a bad dad. Unlike someone I used to know._

Tony flexed his fingers restlessly. He missed Pepper. Bruce and Pepper were down in the lab working on a cure for extremis and Tony had been banned from the lab whilst Bruce worked. Dr Betty Ross had even been called in to help Bruce so they could save Pepper before she got too hot again.

"Tony?" A solid hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. "She's gonna be ok" Steve was looking down at him, still suited up with his helmet in his hand. His impossibly blue eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah. She's strong, brave and smarter than anyone I know. Of course she'll be ok." Tony ran his hand through his hair, bits of dust fell into his eyes. "Not sure about her boyfriend though. Heard he's a bit of a mess."

"Nah. He's not so bad. Needs a shower though." Steve chuckled. "Seriously, you stink. Get out of here. We'll clean up."

Tony nodded and stood up, dusting the ash and broken concrete from off his under armour. He pulled Steve into a hug, it was hilarious really; the blond was so much taller than him. Still it felt good to press his face into Steve's muscular chest, the man radiated heat and always smelled like Christmas. It was no wonder that his dad never shut up about the man.

"Thanks Steve." He mumbled before heading up to the residential floors. The damage wasn't quite as bad but they would need to move out whilst they renovated the tower. He pulled off his shirt to inspect the latest series of bruises and cuts. He prodded one experimentally and hissed as the pain shot through his body. The shower was going to hurt.

So naturally he decided to put it off and pulled out his phone instead.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _The Avengers will be relocating whilst we fix up the tower. New York. You've been great. #avengersout_

* * *

 **Tada! Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated. I'll probably do some more fluffy chapters before tackling AoU. Sorry this story has ended up being way longer than I anticipated... It was supposed to be a one shot, at most maybe two. Follow me on tumblr avengersbarnes for more Stucky and MCU content. Whoop!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so sorry for the delay. Endgame anxiety followed by desperation to finish The First Mistake, which I totally completed so go check it out! Anyway. I finally wrote a new chapter. I forgot how fun the characters were in this story. It's so fluffy! 3 Which is what I needed post endgame so enjoy!**

* * *

Bucky was literally vibrating wit excitement. Today was the day he had been waiting for since 1933. Today was the day that James Buchanan Barnes was getting a dog! Bucky was grinning like an idiot as he walked down the pavement, Steve's hand grasped firmly in his. They were in civilian clothing, baseball hats and all, and Steve was looking damn fine in a black pair of skinny jeans that did wonders for his ass. Bucky could barely contain his excitement, he whipped out his phone to make his announcement to the world.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _Me and SteveGRogers are on the way to welcome a new addition to our little family! #supersoldiersinlove_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes You're cleaning up after it._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers :O rude! They will be our child and we will love them! #whydoiloveyou_

 **Stucky Daily** _Stuckyismylife_

 _OMG OMG OMG OMG! SergeantBarnes and SteveGRogers are adopting. They are going to be parents! #adoptme #ivolunteerastribute #thisissocute_

Bucky chuckled. He had wonder if anyone would jump to that conclusion. He had been purposely vague about their destination. Still it was slightly concerning that people would think they would be adopting a child when Steve was so clearly reluctant. Steve huffed next to him as he read the tweet. Bucky rolled his eyes and swung his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Hey at least we could adopt now." Bucky laughed as he nuzzled Steve's neck.

"Yeah but do they really think I'd say that about a kid?" Steve pouted. Bucky thought he looked utterly adorable. He couldn't resist snapping a photograph for his collection. He had an entire photo album dedicated to the many faces of Steve Rogers.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _My boyfriend has better puppy eyes than yours. This is just a fact. SteveGRogers #supersoldiersinlove #sothatswhyiloveyou_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes Nah. You love me because i'm the only that puts up with your ugly mug #honestly #since1935 #godhelpme_

"Stevie!" Bucky whined and stuffed his phone back into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Yes?" Steve grinned at him, his stupidly blue eyes twinkling with his mirth.

"Fuck you." Bucky pretended to glare at his idiot.

"Maybe later." Steve shot back with a wink and ran off towards the dog shelter. Bucky groaned and ran after him.

* * *

The dog shelter was noisy and Steve's heart was breaking. The main reason he hadn't wanted a dog was because he didn't think they would have enough time to give the animal the love and attention it deserved. Bucky had been pestering him for months about getting a dog. Steve was sure that they'd been dog sitting Lucky more frequently as part of a ploy on Bucky's part. Clint's mutt was very friendly and incredibly cute. Steve could admit he had a hard time letting the dog go at the end of the day. So maybe, Bucky's trick had worked. Steve had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. The problem wasn't that Steve didn't want a dog. The problem was he wanted all of them. They all looked so sad and desperate for a home but, being Avengers, they would struggle to look after one let alone a pack.

Maybe once they retired they could think about it?

In the meantime, they would make do with just one, and maybe a cat. He thought Bucky might secretly be more of a cat person if he was given the opportunity to get to know them more.

"Stevie…" Bucky whispered in awe of the animals in the cages that surrounded them.

"Yeah" Steve sighed. "I know."

"How are we gonna choose?" Bucky whimpered and he stared at a a small dirty brown spaniel. Steve looked around. There were so many dogs waiting for homes. They had to help somehow, even if they couldn't look after them all. He scowled as he formulated a plan.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _Citizens of New York! Captain America needs your help. There are hundreds of pawsome citizens in shelters all around that city that need your help! Please consider giving one of them a home! #adoptdontbuy #avengersassemble #everyoneisanavengertoday_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers aye aye Captain! #Iwantanotherdog_

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker No._

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _BallerinaWidow awwwww… :( #please #captainsorders_

Steve chuckled at Nat and Clint's exchange. Like Steve, Clint would probably have an entire farm's worth of dogs. Luckily Nat was the rational one in their relationship. Lucky wouldn't be getting a sibling for sometime. His phone chimed as he got a notification from Sam. He laughed as he read the tweet, which earned him a puzzled look from Bucky.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SteveGRogers You gonna have time for a dog as first time parents?_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _ProjectFalcon1 Our first child is a fur baby obviously #duh_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _ProjectFalcon1 stop distracting my man. We have a dog to find! #happybucky_

Steve looked up from his phone to find Bucky smiling at him with an exasperated look on his face and a hand on his hip. Steve shrugged his shoulders and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Bucky was right after all. They did have a dog to find.

* * *

Tony glared at the holographic screen in front of him. He idly span the hologram with a flick of his wrist. The new Avengers compound was still a mess and he just couldn't find the inspiration he needed to finish up the designs. Sure the basic structure was there, and theoretically the team could move in at any point but Tony wanted to make it special. The Avengers Tower was still undergoing repairs after Killian's attack and the team were renting apartments around Manhattan in the meantime. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, resting his chin on the table.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes Can we borrow a puppy for my lab? #coulddowithpuppycuddles_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _therealironman You won't want to give it back. Just look at them! Also why the lab? No experiments on puppies Stark! #adoptadog_

Steve had attached a selfie of him and Bucky cuddling a rather large fluff ball between them. Bucky was obviously laughing and Steve was barely containing his glee. The black and tanned fur ball was trying to lick Steve's cheek.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SteveGRogers No experiments. I promise. Maybe I'll get a cat instead. They are less needy. #urgh #dogpeoplearetheworst_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _therealironman if you want a cuddle that bad I can always volunteer. Stevie says I'm the best cuddler! #comeonstark #beapal #hugafriend_

Tony laughed at the super soldier's antics. It was a well known fact amongst the team that Bucky turned into a cuddle monster when he was tired. If Steve was on a mission during Avengers' movie nights he would latch on to the nearest person and cuddle up to them. It was surprisingly comforting to know that he had a family that was so comfortable to be so openly affectionate.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes You know what? Deal. #comeandgetmebarnes_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _PepperPotts looks like we're being dumped. You wanna get a dog with me? #heartbroken #howwillisurvive_

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve's response. It was so melodramatic. Why was he always so dramatic?

 **Pepper Potts** _PepperPotts_

 _SteveGRogers Make it a cat and I'll consider it. therealironman Honey don't work too late. Your new boyfriend won't like to be kept waiting. #iloveyoutony_

Tony smiled at Pepper's tweet. He had been so lucky with her, she understood him in a way no one else did and she put up with all his crap. She was perfect for him.

"Tony? You in here?" Nat called from the corridor.

Tony was in the lab of the compound, the only fully functioning room aside from the apartment he'd designed for him and Pepper to stay in when they wanted to. His room was surprisingly simple, he left all the fancy tech at the door. The most advanced item was probably the coffee machine. They had a giant sofa and a roaring fireplace, the whole place was designed to look like a wooden cabin. That had been Pepper's idea. She was much better at interior design that he was. Maybe one day, when he was too old for all this Avengers nonsense and a younger generation of heroes were starting to rise they could get their cabin for real.

"I'm in the lab." Tony replied to his friend. Nat sidled in and sat next to him on the workbench. She looked exhausted. Tony guessed she must have just come back from a mission. Even after the collapse of Shield at lot of Natasha's missions for Fury were highly classified and no one really knew what she did, only that it took a lot out of her. If Tony had to guess it would be some kind of Hydra assassination, burn the Hydra's neck so the heads would never regrow. Clint sometimes accompanied her but apparently today was not one of those times.

"Hey." Nat smiled weakly and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hey. What do you need Nat?" He asked as he put his arm round her. It was incredibly rare that the Black Widow showed her weaknesses. Tony wasn't exactly sure why she had come to him rather than Clint or even the super soldiers or the falcon. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling that she trusted him this much. He hadn't really realised they were friends.

"A friend." She said softly. Tony would not cry. He was Iron Man. Iron Man didn't cry because Black Widow said they were friends, and yet he could feel his heart swell and his vision became a little blurry. He squeezed Natasha's shoulder and continued to spin the hologram of the compound.

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _Sometimes a friend is all you need, and the best family is the one you choose for yourself. #feelingblessed #thanksnat_

* * *

Bucky was in heaven. There were dogs everywhere. They were climbing all over his lap and chewing at his shoelaces. He was 90% sure at least one dog had peed on him, which was gross but he almost didn't care. One particular golden brown dog curled up in his arms asleep. The dog was definitely too big to fit in his arms but the dog had made herself as small as possible then promptly fallen asleep. Bucky was in love.

He glanced over and Steve who was laughing hysterically as a red and white spaniel was jumping up and trying to lick his face. It was pretty funny and Bucky loved hearing Steve sound so care free. They always tried to unwind in between missions but it was tough. People got hurt, or killed and there wasn't always a way to help. Steve took that harder than most. He put on a show of bravado for the team, the army Captain who had seen so much death that he could put it behind him. Only Bucky really knew the truth. Sam could guess, he'd lost people in the military too, but Bucky was the one that Steve woke up with his nightmares. It had been part of the reason he'd wanted a pet so badly. He'd seen how relaxed Steve was when Lucky was around.

He smiled soppily at his boyfriend and snapped a photo.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers Light of my life. Oh and Captain America too. #puppies #bestdayever_

Bucky chuckled to himself as he posted the tweet. Steve would hate it. It was perfect. He smiled down at the dog in his arms. It was so stupid but she reminded him of Steve. The dog didn't seem to realise how big she was, that she wasn't a tiny puppy anymore and most importantly she had completely stolen Bucky's heart.

"Steve." He called his boyfriend softly.

"Yeah Buck?" Steve looked at him in such adoration that Bucky thought his heart might explode.

"I found her." Bucky smooshed his face into the golden fur and sighed happily. She was so warm and cuddly, he barely noticed Steve taking a photo of them until his phone buzzed in his lap.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes It looks like we've found our perfect daughter. Can't wait to take her home to meet the family! #supersoldiersinlove #furbaby #shesperfect_

Bucky grinned. Steve was so soppy. He carefully carried the sleepy dog to the shelter's owner so they could finish up the paperwork and take her home. He was surprised to see a huge queue of people outside the store.

"Thank you Captain, as you can see. Your support has been invaluable. We'll let them in once you've left" The owner shook both their hands. Bucky thought he might have seen a few tears welling up in the man's eyes.

"It's the least we can do." Steve patted the man's shoulder.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers Now we just need to find a name for our perfect little princess #Imsoproudofheralready #supersoldierdads_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes Becca? #supersoldierdads_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers NO! We're not naming her after my sister! She'll turn out to be a rascal if we do that. Sarah? #supersoldierdads_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes Can't name her after Ma. It's weird and Sarah is not a dog's name Buck. #supersoldierdads_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes Come on guys. You are literally in the same room! What even is the point? #whyamifriendswiththeseidiots_

Bucky and Steve looked at each other with big grins on their faces. The shelter owner was in the backroom finishing up the last checks on their new dog. So they'd taken a chance to bicker over social media. The fans loved it and it had almost become an archive of their memories together. Bucky reached up and kissed the blond on his ridiculously kissable lips. Bucky had to wonder how they had ever managed to hide their feelings from the world. It seemed almost impossible to comprehend that now.

He took a selfie of their kiss, their new dog still visible in his arms.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _ProjectFalcon1 You're just jealous of how beautiful this family is. #hatersgonnahate #supersoldierdads_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SteveGRogers and the dog are beautiful sure. SergeantBarnes not so much. #whywouldibejealous #lookatyouruglymug_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _ProjectFalcon1 awww you're making me blush. #thanksangelface_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _SteveGRogers :O DEFEND ME! #sorude #captainamericamyass_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _SergeantBarnes Sorry Doll. I'm off duty #youknowiloveyou #tiltheendoftheline_

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes Ahhhhhhhhh #justgetmarriedalready #youguysaretheworst_

Bucky stared at Sam's tweet. His cheeks immediately felt hot and he was sure that his face looked redder than a tomato. They had never discussed marriage. Before they had crashed into the ice, it had never been an option and after they had woken up they just hadn't had the time. At first they had still hidden their relationship, old habits die hard after all, no one had even told them it was better now. They had figured that one out for themselves after crashing through a wedding between two girls during a mission. After that they'd ended up researching the entire history of gay rights that they'd missed.

Sam was just joking though. It was a joke. It didn't mean anything. They weren't getting married. They lived together sure, they were getting a dog together too, but marriage? Who said anything about marriage?

Bucky glanced up at Steve who was staring dumbly at his phone. He looked exactly how Bucky felt, in shock and beetroot red. The worst thing is that stupid little hashtag had suddenly made him realise how much he wanted it.

Fuck.

* * *

Sam was sat in Rhodey's office with his jetpack on his lap. They had been looking over some of the Avengers training plans and trying to ascertain weak points in their armour, looking through the most common team-ups and working out how to work more efficiently. They had noticed that the team's non-flyers all seemed to pair up which left them particularly vulnerable. Not to mention that two of the team's most recognisable couples were the ones that frequently paired up. Sam had grown to love both the super soldiers and the spies but he had to admit it was foolish they were always on missions together. They might have been stronger together but they were also each other's most exploitable weak point. There wasn't much Nat and Clint wouldn't do for each other and Steve became downright reckless when there was any sign of Barnes being in danger.

The notifications on Sam's phone had gone suspiciously quiet after his last tweet. Sam was starting to wonder whether he'd crossed some line with his joke. He refreshed his twitter feed a couple of times to check that they really hadn't responded or posted any new photos of their dog, but there was nothing.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes So what's the fur ball's name? She's cute. #Ivotesammy_

"The problem with Steve is he doesn't respond well to other people telling him what to do." Rhodey said as they moved the Avengers' picture cards around the table. "

"So we keep him with soldiers. People used to following orders." Sam suggested. "I can work with them when I'm not with Romanoff and Barton. He works well with Thor too."

"Yeah that could work. I can stick with Tony then. Make sure he doesn't go off on his own again." Rhodey nodded and swiped Sam's picture card to rest in between the spies and the soldiers. "How's the dog hunting?" Rhodey chuckled as he noticed Sam flipping his phone in his hands. Sam rolled his eyes and showed the Colonel his twitter feed. "Cute."

"Yeah. Maybe one day they'll make it out the honeymoon stage." Sam laughed as his phone flashed up with a notification.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _ProjectFalcon1 Meet Teddy Barnes! If you're lucky we'll let you dog sit sometime. #isn'tshethecutest #iloveher_

Sam let out a sigh of relief. They hadn't picked up on the marriage joke. He was in the clear.

 **James Rhodes** _WarMachineRox_

 _SteveGRogers Barnes? You didn't want to double barrel._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _WarMachineRox Yes Barnes! She's my baby. Steve is just her Dad's boyfriend. #duh_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _WarMachineRox and Teddy Rogers doesn't sound as good._

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SteveGRogers Sure sure. We all know the real reason is because you're completely whipped. #itsgross_

Sam laughed. Tony was not wrong but then Bucky was just as bad. He was fearless and deadly in the field. The accuracy of his shots were rivalled only by Barton and he could tear through a small army without getting barely a scratch. Yet around Steve he was, ironically, a teddy bear. Sam wasn't entirely sure how the two soldiers always managed to seem so optimistic all the time when they had been through so much trauma. He wondered how much was a mask in front of other people.

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _therealironman and you're not Mr Potts?_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _ProjectFalcon1 Ok. Point._

"Maybe we should call it a day? Wanna go grab pizza?" Rhodey asked as he looked up from his phone. The cards on the table had been forgotten.

"Sure thing Colonel." Sam grinned. It was always a good time to get pizza. He thanked the lord for bringing this crazy group of people together. It really was the best family a guy could ask for.

* * *

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SergeantBarnes LET ME DOGSIT! I OWE YOU FOR LOOKING AFTER LUCKY! #teddybarnes #shesthebestdoggo_

Clint huffed and he rolled over onto his back. He was stuck in the middle of a Wakandan forest running some mission for Fury. Natasha hadn't been answering her phone but Tony had let him know she was back from her mission. He was worried about his girlfriend, it took a lot to shake her so whatever had happened must have been terrible. He was frustrated that he couldn't be there to help her but apparently she was staying with Tony and Pepper until he got back. That must have been what Tony had meant about friends.

On top of all that, Rogers and Barnes had decided to get a dog when he was out of the country! It just wasn't fair. He loved dogs. He was the original dog lover of the Avengers. Lucky was basically the Avengers' mascot. He wanted to meet Teddy so badly. She was utterly adorable and the two soldiers seemed smitten. She had been with them just under a week and the Avengers had been posting photos with her all over twitter. Buzzfeed had even ran an article about the top 20 Teddy Barnes moments so far.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker Nope! #inyourdreamsbarton_

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SergeantBarnes I hate you. I love Teddy but I hate you. #theworstavenger_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker Also Lucky loves her so we're keeping Lucky too._

Bucky had attached a photo of the two dogs curled up together on the sofa. Clint scowled at his phone. Stupid soldiers. They should have stayed in the ice. Lucky was currently staying with Sam whilst Clint and Natasha were away. So Sam had obviously taken his disaster pooch round to meet the newest Avenger.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers Oh Captain, My Captain. You're boyfriend is being mean._

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker Sorry not Sorry. #Luckyisoursnow_

Clint stared at his phone in shock. The betrayal! Captain America was an asshole. Steve had attached a photo of him, Bucky, Sam, Teddy and Lucky all squished up on the sofa. Teddy had her paws up on Bucky's shoulder and Lucky was sprawled out across the three men's laps. Sam was smooshed in between Steve and Bucky looking very pleased with himself.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes ProjectFalcon1 You're uninvited to my birthday party. #thepainisreal_

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker Don't worry. We'll take them down together. #theyaredeadmen_

Clint's heart leapt for joy! Natasha! She was ok, or at the very least she was healing.

 **Clint Barton** _cawcawmotherfxcker_

 _SteveGRogers SergeantBarnes You are going down! BallerinaWidow Less Than Three #spiesunite_

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _cawcawmotherfxcker BallerinaWidow Bring it! When the training room is ready at the compound. Spies vs Soldiers #soldiersftw_

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _SergeantBarnes Prepare to lose. cawcawmotherfxcker Less Than Three_

Clint laughed and started to type a reply when he saw movement in the trees. Damn it. It was time to work.

* * *

Steve was running his hands through Teddy's fur, relishing in the warmth and calming sensation that it brought. Bucky was in the shower and the sound of him singing loudly echoed around their apartment. It had been 6 weeks since Teddy had entered their lives and they'd finally settled into a routine. Steve would get up and walk her in the mornings, sometimes it would be a light jog but usually they just walked. Bucky would have her food ready for when they got back and then they would check in with Fury for missions. Unfortunately, for now at least, it meant that Steve and Bucky had to separate for missions so one of them could stay with Teddy until she got used to being left for a few hours or with one of the other Avengers. One of them would go out in the field whilst the other would stay home to do paper work or intelligence research. Sometimes Steve took her down to Tony's lab if he was the one to stay home. Bucky tended to visit Clint or Sam on his turns.

Today was the first time they had both had a day off in over a month. Steve hadn't realised how much he'd missed spending time with Bucky. Being a dog parent was harder than either of them had realised. He pressed his face against Teddy's fur and snapped a photo of them both. Sam teased them for becoming those people. Their twitter had turned into a stream of dog photos but the fans didn't seem to care. In fact, they had even been encouraged to set up instagram and accounts for Teddy. The world had fallen in love with her just as he and Bucky had.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _Morning cuddles with TeddyBearBarnes #shesthebestdoggo_

"Steve?" Bucky called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Steve replied.

Bucky appeared in the door way and started to speak. Steve couldn't help but appreciate the view and the water droplets rolled down his boyfriend's chest. Bucky was in the middle of towel drying his hair and his skin was flushed red from the hot water. He looked utterly irresistible, he was also looking at Steve like he was expecting an answer to some question that Steve had not heard.

"Hmm?"

"Eyes up top Rogers. Did you even hear what I said?" Bucky raised his eyebrow. Steve blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

"Umm…" He remembered Bucky speaking but he had been distracted.

Bucky rolled his eyes and crossed the room in two quick strides. He took Steve's face in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Steve's eyes fluttered shut and his hands trailed down Bucky's chest. "I said." Bucky kissed him lightly in between each word. "Fury called."

"No." Steve groaned. Teddy yapped happily and licked Bucky's cheek.

Bucky chucked and ruffled the fur on top of her head. "Morning baby girl." He kissed her head and then wrapped his towel around his waist. "He wants one of us to suit up."

"Bucky" Steve whined. He was being childish, absolutely but he missed spending time with his family. Even Avengers needed a break. Teddy yapped again and bounced up at Bucky, stretching her front legs out on his chest. Bucky picked her up at sat down on the sofa next to Steve.

"I know. I said he could fuck off. I called Matt and asked him to go help instead." Bucky said with a grin and Steve felt his heart soar. He couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. "Aren't I the best?"

"Nah. Teddy's the best. Aren't you girl? Are you the best bubba?" Steve nuzzled her fur as he wrapped his arm round Bucky's waist. Bucky gasped and muttered something under his breath. Steve just laughed into Teddy's golden brown fur until he felt his phone buzz.

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _TeddyBearBarnes has stolen my boyfriend. I've been replaced by a dog! Any advice?_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes Get a cat._

 **Sam Wilson** _ProjectFalcon1_

 _SergeantBarnes or a budgie_

Steve rolled his eyes. His family were all idiots. He loved them all but how they ever managed to save the world, he would never know.

 **Natasha Romanoff** _BallerinaWidow_

 _SergeantBarnes They're all wrong. Rogers is an ass man. Put on the bike leather._

 **Bucky Barnes** _SergeantBarnes_

 _BallerinaWidow Does only a towel count?_

 **Tony Stark** _therealironman_

 _SergeantBarnes Pics or it didn't happen. #doitforthefans_

Bucky laughed next to him and went to take a photo. Teddy was covering most of his chest but even that wouldn't hide the complete lack of clothing. Steve panicked and made a lunge for Bucky's phone. Teddy yelped as she fell onto the rug and Bucky let out a surprised squeak as he fell backwards onto the sofa cushions. Steve straddled the brunets lap and grabbed his phone, he threw it gently onto the rug next to Teddy who was now busy chasing her tail. Steve kissed Bucky deeply, taking advantage of his situation before typing out a quick reply to Tony.

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _therealironman Sorry Stark. Those pictures are off limits. SergeantBarnes a towel absolute counts. #sorrybuck #iloveyou_

 **Captain America** _SteveGRogers_

 _Also Fury_Nicholas World ending emergencies only. We're going offline for a couple of days. Even Avengers need a day off Director. #dontcallus #wewontanswer_

He just wanted to spend a couple of days watching shitty TV with the love of his life and his dog. The world could wait. He kissed Bucky's hair and snuggled down against his chest. Bucky sighed happily and turned on the TV. It was some replay to a sitcom they hadn't seen yet but it didn't matter. Neither of them would pay much attention anyway. They were just enjoying the peace and quiet for the first time in weeks.

And then Teddy started to bark and scratch at the door.

Both men groaned.

"Guess it's time for her walk. Get some clothes on Buck. We'll go to the park." Steve sighed. So much for watching TV.

"Roger that Captain." Bucky half saluted as he squirmed out of underneath Steve. He sauntered into their bedroom, the towel dropping as he walked away. Steve managed to sneak a picture on his phone but, for the first time in a while. He didn't post it. That one was for Steve's eyes only.

* * *

 **I imagine Teddy to look a lot like Dodger (Chris Evans' Dodger and not my dog Dodger for anyone that has seen pictures of my dog, Side note I got my Dodger first so I totally didn't copy Chris it's just a coincidence)**

 **I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter. There is like... no plot? but they have a dog now and that was basically all I wanted. I'll probably write another fluffy filler chapter because AoU because I can't deal with feelings rn.**

 **Anyhoo! Reviews are appreciated and I'm on Tumblr avengersbarnes so you can follow me there for more marvel Stucky content!**

 **\- Yaz**


End file.
